


Y lo único que hago (Es sentarme y pensar en ti)

by LightDark01



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Accidentes Mágicos, Angustia y sentimientos, Atracción unilateral en el pasado, De Enemigas a Amantes, F/F, Otras etiquetas pueden ser añadidas, Romance Eventual, Spanish Translation, Trabajo en desarrollo, Traducción, Vínculo Telepático, el rating puede cambiar
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-14
Packaged: 2020-01-06 10:58:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18387068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LightDark01/pseuds/LightDark01
Summary: Adora se encuentra telepáticamente unida a Catra después de un accidente con su espada, lo que significa que pueden escuchar sus propios pensamientos. Adora está decidida a revertir la magia que lo causó, pero la terquedad de Catra es difícil de superar. Las dos descubren cuánto puede aprender una persona de los pensamientos de otra.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [and all i do (is sit and think about you)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16727970) by [SkyRose](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkyRose/pseuds/SkyRose). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Historia original de SkyRose (AO3), yo solo la estoy traduciendo y reinterpretando. Espero que disfrutéis de la traducción.

El Bosque Susurrante era un campo de batalla horrible. Era fácil perderse entre las enredaderas y los majestuosos robles. Era difícil saber dónde estaban tus aliados. Y, fue estúpidamente fácil perder una espada mágica.

 **"¡Adora! ¡¿Qué quieres decir con que perdiste tu espada?!"**  Grito Glimmer por encima de todo los disparos, los láseres y los gritos de guerra.

 **"¡Shhh! ¡Estoy trabajando en ello, vale!"**  Contestó Adora mientras buscaba entre la enmarañada maleza del bosque.

 **"¡Más vale que trabajes más rápido!"**  Le aconsejó Glimmer.  **"Tenemos que mantenerlos a raya hasta que lleguen Mermista y Sea Hawk".**

Bow se dirigió hacia ellas con mirada de preocupación. **"¿Qué está pasando? Nos vendría bien una She-Ra ahora mismo".**

 **"¡Adora perdió su espada!"**  Exclamó Glimmer mientras disparaba una ráfaga de brillo a un grupo de soldados de la Horda.

 **"¿Adora perdió su espada?"**  Preguntó Bow con incredulidad.

 **"Sí, por el amor de Etheria, ¡perdí mi espada! ¡Ahora, dejemos de gritar y busquémosla!"**  Adora gritó a sus amigos, quienes, gracias a Dios, la siguieron. El trío se separó para buscar entre la maleza, mientras que las otras princesas detuvieron a la pequeña tropa.

Mientras buscaba, Adora encontró el camino hacia un pequeño claro. Estaba cubierta de pequeñas y coloridas flores que distrajeron momentáneamente a Adora. Fue el suficiente tiempo como para que Catra se le acercara sigilosamente.

 **"¿Qué haces Adora? ¿No es como si tú huyeras de una batalla?"**  La voz de Catra sonó haciendo que Adora se girara para enfrentarse a su enemiga. Catra se apoyaba en un árbol con los brazos cruzados. Sus ojos desparejos eran intensos mientras miraba a Adora.

 **"¡Catra! No estoy haciendo nada. Sólo esperando"** , dijo Adora, tratando de ocultar su volátil mezcla emocional de sorpresa y pánico.

 **"¿Esperando qué?"**  preguntó Catra, claramente no impresionada con la respuesta de la rubia.

" **Oh, ya sabes..."**  Contestó Adora, agitando su mano para transmitir una falsa confianza.  **"El momento adecuado para patear el trasero de la Horda".**

Catra levantó una ceja.  **"¿De verdad?"**

 **"¡Sí, en serio! ¿Ahora vamos a pelear o qué?"**  Adora exigió impaciente, cansada del interrogatorio de la Comandante de la Fuerza de orejas puntiagudas.

 **"Sí, pero tengo una pregunta más",**  contestó Catra, sin preocuparse por las miradas molestas de Adora.

 **"Dispara",**  dijo Adora con los puños cerrados.

 **"¿Dónde está tu espada?"**  preguntó, haciendo que el estómago de Adora se retorciera.

 **"¿Mi qué?"**  Preguntó Adora, intentando contener su preocupación.

 **"Tu espada",**  contestó Catra. **"Grande. Brillante. Mágica. Cuando no está en tu mano, normalmente está en tu espalda".**

 **"Oh, esa espada",**  contestó Adora con indiferencia. **"La escondí."**

 **"Oh",**  se empezó a reír Catra mientras se ponía en posición de combate. **"Has perdido tu preciosa espada, lo que significa que por fin podrás pelear sin ventaja."**

 **"Creo que los poderes divinos heredados son perfectamente justos",**  bromeó Adora mientras levantaba los puños.

Catra siseó mientras se abalanzaba, saltando lo suficientemente alto como para tocar las ramas de la copa del árbol antes de caer sobre Adora. La rubia fue enviada al suelo con Catra encima.

Lucharon en el suelo durante un tiempo, ambas compitiendo por el control de la pelea. Adora hizo un gesto de dolor cuando las garras de Catra le cortaron la mejilla. Ella agarró la muñeca de Catra para evitar que sus garras le hicieran más daño. Catra intento zafarse. Adora era más fuerte que ella, incluso sin los poderes de She-Ra. Adora la inmovilizó en el suelo con éxito. Catra gruñó a Adora, pateando con sus piernas e intentado liberarse de ella.

 **"¡Déjame ir!"**  Grito Catra enfadada.

 **"Catra, ya sabes..."**  Adora dejó de hablar cuando escuchó la voz de Glimmer.

 **"¡Adora!"**  La voz de Glimmer la llamó desde algún lugar del bosque. **"¡Adora! ¿Dónde estás?"**

La distracción fue suficiente como para que Catra se liberara. Adora intentó agarrarla de nuevo, pero fue demasiado rápida. Ambas estaban de pie, cada una ocupando un lado del lago.

 **"¿No vas a ir a ver qué quiere tu amiga?"**  Catra se mofó mientras mostraba sus garras.

 **"Estoy segura de que está bien",**  contestó Adora.  **"Puede arreglárselas sola".**

 **"¡Adora!"**  Glimmer gritó de nuevo. Su voz era fuerte. No estaba en problemas, Adora se dio se dio cuenta de eso.

 **"¡Adora!"**  La voz de Bow se unió. **"¡Adora! ¡La encontramos!"**

Adora se puso rígida ante la exclamación de Bow y la cara de Catra mostró un parpadeo de preocupación. Adora abrió la boca para hablar, antes de dudar. Catra era más rápida que ella. No había forma de que la llevara frente a Bow y a Glimmer. Si ella tiene la espada, será difícil recuperarla.

 **"¡Adora!"**  Dijo Glimmer una vez más. Ella estaba cerca.

Adora fingió ver a Glimmer detrás de Catra y saludó con la mano. Catra se giró para mirar. Esta era la oportunidad de Adora de tener ventaja. Corrió en dirección a la voz de Glimmer.

 **"¡Glimmer! ¡Bow!"**  Adora gritó.  **"¡Ya voy!"**  Saltó sobre troncos y tocones. Su respiración se hizo más irregular a medida que corría. Oyó a Catra gruñendo mientras la perseguía.

Finalmente regresó al campo de batalla donde estaba la acción. Podía ver a Perfuma y Frosta luchando contra las tropas a la derecha y a Spinerella y Netossa ayudando a la gente del pueblo a huir a su izquierda. Ella continuó corriendo para mantener a Catra alejada de su espalda. Volvió a llamar a sus amigos por sus nombres y ellos respondieron rápidamente. Adora se volvió hacia aquellas voces.

Los vio peleando con un par de soldados de la Horda. Bow disparando flechas mientras Glimmer sostenía la espada y lanzaba brillantes ráfagas con su mano libre. Catra siguió de cerca a Adora mientras se acercaba a ellos. Glimmer las vio y gritó el nombre de Adora con alivio.

 **"¡Aquí!"**  Glimmer exclamó una vez que Adora estuvo lo suficientemente cerca. Tirándole la espada.

Lo que sucedió después fue una serie de confusos acontecimientos que tuvieron lugar en sólo unos segundos. Adora cogió la espada mientras Catra alargaba su brazo hacia ella. Adora agarró la empuñadura, levantando su espada hacia el cielo. La mano de Catra se fue acercando cada vez más hasta que sus dedos se enroscaron alrededor de la empuñadura, justo cuando Adora proclamó:  **"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"**

Una luz blanca y cegadora alcanzó la vista de Adora. En lugar de la fanfarria habitual de su transformación, Adora sintió como una sensación de náuseas la invadía. Sus piernas se debilitaron y cayó al suelo con un ruido sordo. Ya se había desmayado cuando sus amigas corrieron a su lado.

* * *

Cuando Adora despertó, ya no estaba en el Bosque Susurrante. Estaba acostada en su cama, con Bow y Glimmer encima suya.

 **"¡Ah!"**  Gritó Adora, asustada por la cercanía de sus amigas. Se estremeció. El movimiento hizo que su cabeza se golpeara.

 **"¡Adora!"**  Glimmer se alegró mientras Bow prácticamente se estremecía de felicidad.  **"¡Estás despierta!"**  Ella envolvió a Adora con sus brazos, abrazándola con fuerza. Bow se inclino un poco, después de unirse al abrazo.

 **"Yo también me alegro de veros".**  Adora respiraba con dificultad debido al fuerte abrazo de sus amigos. **"Pero, ¿qué pasó allá afuera?"**  Adora no recordaba lo que sucedió después de que comenzó a transformarse. Su cuerpo dolía y su cabeza daba vueltas.

Glimmer poso sus ojos sobre la ventana.  **"Te caíste después de tener la espada. "Pude teletransportarte a un lugar seguro."**

 **"¿Y la Horda?** " preguntó Adora.

**"Nosotras nos encargamos de ellos. Fue difícil sin She-Ra, pero con Catra también desmayada no nos costo tanto"**

**"¿Catra? ¿Qué le pasó a Catra?"**  preguntó Adora ignorando el repentino temor que llenaba su pecho.

 **"Se desmayó casi instantáneamente después de ti",**  Glimmer se encogió de hombros.  **"Scorpia se la llevó".**

 **"¿Está... bien?"**  preguntó Adora. Esperaba que la espada no la hubiera herido. Adora y Catra estaban en lados opuestos de una guerra, pero Adora odiaría haberle causado heridas graves accidentales.

 **"Sinceramente, no lo sé",**  contestó Glimmer.  **"Estábamos enfocadas en asegurarnos de que estabas bien."**

Adora miró alrededor de la habitación y se dio cuenta de que todas las Princesas de la Alianza estaban acurrucadas en la habitación, observando con preocupación a Adora.  **"Hola chicas"** , Adora saludó torpemente.

La habitación estalló en **"¿Estás bien?"**  y  **"¿Cómo te sientes?"**  y  **"¿Qué pasó?"**. Adora miró a su alrededor, sin saber a quién responder primero. Entonces otra voz interrumpió su decisión.

_Ugh, Dios. ¿Por qué me duele tanto la cabeza?_

Adora se quedó inmóvil, sin escuchar más el caos que la rodeaba. Sus ojos miraron a su alrededor buscando una cara que coincidiera con la voz, pero no la podían ver.

_Scorpia es una princesa del drama. Si sigue abrazándome tan fuerte, moriré._

Adora quería gritar. Había una voz en su cabeza que no era la suya.

Era de Catra.

 _¿Catra?_  Pensó Adora .

 _¿Qué demonios...?_  Maldijo Catra .

_¿Catra? ¿Por qué está tu voz en mi cabeza?_

Catra se quedó en silencio durante un momento.

_¿En tu cabeza? ¿Por qué estás en mi cabeza?_

Los dos discutieron mentalmente durante varios minutos, ambas exigiendo saber qué hizo la otro para causar esto. La mano de Glimmer hizo un gesto delante de la cara de Adora, sacándola de su trance mental.

 **"¿Adora? "¿Estás bien?"**  Preguntó Glimmer.

 **"Uh, sí",**  contestó Adora mientras se levantaba de su cama.  **"Mi cabeza se siente un poco rara, eso es todo. Voy a ir... al baño..."**  Adora se movía alrededor de las Princesas, que le daban a Adora diferentes miradas de preocupación.

Adora cerró la puerta cuando entró al baño. Se miró a sí misma en el espejo de cristal. Su pelo estaba desordenado por la batalla. Su mejilla tenía tres grandes arañazos de Catra, la cual todavía gritaba en su cabeza.

 _¿Podrías callarte un minuto, por favor?_  Preguntó Adora.

_Oh, lo siento. Debería mantener la boca cerrada, ah es verdad, no estoy hablando, solo estoy pensando en mi propia cabeza._

_Estoy tan confundida como tú, Catra. No sé qué causó esto._

_Lo que sea. Probablemente fue una de tus amigas mágicos tratando de volverme loca._

Adora suspiró. Se lavó las manos antes de soltarse el pelo. Se lo cepilló, cuidadosa y tranquilamente mientras continuaba la conversación con Catra.

 _¿Te encuentras bien?_  Preguntó Adora con sincera curiosidad.

Catra no respondió inmediatamente. Adora se preguntaba qué estaba haciendo, con quién estaba. Adora había sido la amiga más cercana y posiblemente la única de Catra al crecer. Catra parecía tener algún tipo de amistad con Scorpia. Adora no pudo evitar el alivio que sentía al saber que Catra tenía a alguien que la cuidaba.

_Sí. Estoy bien. Me duele la cabeza, pero creo que es porque una molesta princesa sigue gritando en ella._

_No estoy gritando. Estoy pensando. Y yo también estoy bien, gracias por preguntar._

_A mí no me importa._

Adora se mofó para sí misma. Todo fue un poco ridículo. No había hablado con Catra tan despreocupadamente en mucho tiempo. En realidad fueron sólo unos meses, pero considerando que habían crecido juntas, se sintieron como años.

_Sigue autoconvenciendote sobre eso._

Adora salió del baño. Glimmer se teletransportó a su lado cuando entró a su dormitorio. **"¿Todo bien?"**  preguntó la chica brillante.

 **"Sí",**  prometió Adora, más segura de sí misma. Ella sonrió y Glimmer hizo lo mismo. Adora se volvió para dirigirse a las Princesas de la Alianza.  **"Gracias por su preocupación. Estoy bien. Estoy bien. Todavía no estoy segura de lo que pasó exactamente, pero espero que no vuelva a pasar. Y gracias por retener a la Horda mientras yo estaba en el suelo. ¡Habéis hecho un trabajo increíble hoy!"**

Bow se levanto y aplaudió, lo que hizo que las princesas se unieran. Adora conversó con las princesas una vez que dejaron de aplaudir. Mientras Adora intentaba concentrarse en la conversación, Catra gritaba tonterías en su cabeza. Estaba siendo distraída y molestada. Adora estaba bastante segura de que accidentalmente pensó en voz alta algo que la Horda no debería saber. Eventualmente, todos salieron de su dormitorio y regresaron a sus respetados reinos.

Adora dejó que la sonrisa se le cayera de la cara una vez que todos se habían ido. Se sentó en una silla de felpa y gimió.

 **"Um... pensé que todo estaba bien"** , dijo Bow con cautela.

 **"No Bow"** , se quejó Adora.  **"Tengo un gran problema."**

 **"¿Qué pasa?"**  Glimmer preguntó, inclinándose hacia Adora.

" **Realmente no sé cómo explicarlo",**  comenzó Adora.  **"Pero algo pasó entre Catra y yo."**

 **"Oh"** , dijo Bow.  **"¿Como, románticamente?"**

Los ojos de Adora se abrieron de par en par.  **"¿Qué? No! Por qué - cómo - eso no es - oh, no importa. Quiero decir, cuando nos desmayamos, algo pasó."**

Glimmer inclinó la cabeza.  **"¿Qué te hace decir eso?"**

 _Adora, ¿qué voz te gusta más, mi voz interna o externa?_  Preguntó Catra

Adora miró fijamente al suelo. **"Puedo oír los pensamientos de Catra y ella puede oír los míos."**  Glimmer y Bow miraron a Adora, como si estuvieran esperando un chiste.  **"Hablo en serio."**

_Adora, no me ignores. ¡Responde a la pregunta!_

Glimmer frunció el ceño mientras Bow levantaba una ceja. Bow habló primero,  **"Eso es... extraño."**

 **"¿Sabes cómo arreglarlo?"**  preguntó Adora. **"Me está volviendo loca. No puedo encontrar paz en mi propia cabeza."**

 _¡Adora!_  Dice Catra canturreando su nombre. _Sé que puedes oírme._

 **"Pruébalo",**  dijo Glimmer.

 **"¿Cómo se supone que voy a probarlo?"**  Pregunto Adora a su amiga.

 **"No lo sé. Pregúntale qué piensa de la armadura de Bow",**  dijo Glimmer.

_Glimmer quiere saber qué piensas de la armadura de Bow._

_¿Bow? Espera, es la que se teletrasporta o el que usa flechas._

Adora sofocó una risa mientras respondía: " **Dijo que no sabe quién es Bow".**

Glimmer sonrió cuando Bow frunció el ceño. " **¿Palabras exactas?"**

 **"No, pero algo por el estilo",**  se rió Adora.  **"También me ha preguntado repetidamente si prefiero la voz de su mente o la voz real."**

 **"Vale, te creo. Quiero decir, no sé por qué mentirías sobre algo tan específico",**  afirmó Glimmer.  **"¿Empezó esto cuando te despertaste?"**

 **"Sí. Me gustaría arreglar esto lo antes posible. Me preocupa que pueda obtener algo de información de mí que la Horda pueda usar contra nosotras,"**  presionó Adora. Se puso de pie, ignorando el débil dolor que aún persiste en su cabeza.

 **"Vamos a hablar con mi madre. Ella podría saber qué hacer",**  sugirió Glimmer.

* * *

Adora, con la ayuda de Glimmer y Bow, explicó la situación actual a la Reina Angella. La mujer real se quedó callada durante la explicación, sin mostrar ningún signo de curiosidad o preocupación. Cuando Adora terminó, preguntó:  **"¿Cómo está tu cabeza, Adora?"**

 **"Ese no es realmente el problema",**  contestó Adora.  **"Pero bien. Estoy bien."**

Angella se levantó de su trono y se acercó a Adora. Sus ojos de lavanda penetraron en Adora.  **"¿Dónde está tu espada?"**

 **"Um-"**  Adora comenzó.

 **"¡En su habitación, yo lo cojo!"**  Glimmer exclamó antes de desaparecer. Ella reapareció con la espada en la mano. **"Aquí tienes, mamá."**

Angella agarró la espada para examinarla. Sus elegantes manos tocaron delicadamente la gema azul en el centro.  **"Puedo sentir la poderosa magia que te rodea, Adora. Sin embargo, no creo que pueda ayudarle. No estoy familiarizada con la magia de la Espada de Protección. Quizás... Deberías viajar a Mystacor. Las hechiceras de allí serán de mejor ayuda para ti"** , sugirió gentilmente la Reina.

Adora frunció el ceño. Era la respuesta rápida y fácil que ella quería.

 **"No te preocupes, Adora",**  dijo Angella, inclinándose para mirar a los ojos de Adora.  **"Dudo que esto nos cause muchos problemas."**

 **"No conoces a Catra como yo. No es más que una fuente de problemas",**  advirtió Adora.

 **"Entonces sabrás cómo tratar con ella. Ahora, habéis tenido un largo día. Descansad un poco y salid a Mystacor por la mañana",**  aconsejó Angella. Los tres amigos se despidieron de la Reina y se fueron a sus habitaciones.

Glimmer le dio a Adora una palmadita en el hombro.  **"Estarás bien, de verdad."**

Adora sonrió débilmente. No se había dado cuenta de lo cansada que estaba hasta que Angella mencionó que se fueran a descansar. Esperaba que los pensamientos de Catra no la mantuvieran despierta.

 _No creo que esto tenga una solución rápida._  Advirtió Adora a Catra.

_Eso es maravilloso. Estás atrapada conmigo entonces._

Adora suspiró. _Sí. Sí, lo estoy._


	2. Chapter 2

**"¿Qué tal si yo...?",**  Dijo la rápida voz de Entrapta mientras Catra le cerraba la puerta.

 **"Buenas noches Entrapta",**  se despidió Catra.

**"¿Estás segura de...?"**

**"Si. Buenas noches",**  refunfuñó Catra mientras cerraba la puerta para asegurarse de que Entrapta no intentara sorprenderla mientras dormía. La princesa insistió en que podía ayudar con su problema actual, pero Catra no estaba dispuesta a renunciar a la telepatía todavía.

Catra se dejó caer en la cama. Desde que se convirtió en Comandante de la Fuerza, obtuvo una habitación privada. Era extraño no dormirse al sonido de cadetes roncadores.

 _¿Dónde puse esa camiseta?_  Preguntó la voz de Adora. Catra sonrió mientras miraba el techo de metal.

 _¿Qué llevas puesto?_  Catra se burló, esperando a medias que Adora la ignorara. La princesa honoraria parecía más interesada en ignorar a Catra que a cortar todo su flujo de pensamientos.

_Nada. Quiero decir! - ¡Estoy usando algo! Estoy buscando la camiseta que uso como pijama. ¿Necesitas ser tan entrometida?_

_Mhmm. Es divertido. Dime, ¿Cómo puede tu voz mental sonar tan nerviosa?_

_No lo sé. No lo sé. Dime, ¿Cómo puede la tuya sonar tan insoportable?_

_Har har har._

_Espero que no te rías en mi cabeza toda la noche. Necesito dormir._

_El sueño es para los débiles, Adora._

_Hablo en serio, Catra. Viajaré mañana. Necesito descansar._

_Estuve inconsciente la mitad del día. Estoy bastante descansada._

_Eso no es - ugh - vete a la cama Adora._

_¿Estás en la cama?_  Catra se preguntó mientras se tumbaba de lado. Ella miró fijamente el brillante reloj de la pared.

_No. Me estoy lavando los dientes._

_¿Con un cepillo de dientes mágico?_

_¿Por qué alguien necesitaría un cepillo de dientes mágico?_

Catra se levantó de la cama. Paseaba por su pequeña habitación mientras seguía hablando con Adora.  _¿Adónde vas mañana?_

_Voy a buscar ayuda para arreglar... esto._

_Sí, ¿pero a dónde?_

_No te lo voy a decir._

_Mmm_

_Catra, me voy a dormir._

_¡No! Quédate conmigo toda la noche. ¿Como en los viejos tiempos?_

Catra esperó una respuesta, pero no llegó ninguna. Ella suspiró y continuó su paseo. Catra debería recostarse. Estaba cansada de las inusuales actividades del día de hoy, luchar contra Adora siempre la había agotado. También sabía que los próximos días estarían lejos de ser normales, ya que Entrapta y Shadow Weaver buscaran una manera de sacar a Adora de sus pensamientos. No es que le importara mucho. Fue un poco divertido. Shadow Weaver no confiaba en Catra, por supuesto, e hizo amenazas vagas cuando Catra sugirió en broma que podría dejar que se le escapara algo de información a Adora. No es que ella haya hecho eso. A propósito.

Adora parecía luchar para mantener su mente en silencio. Catra ya había aprendido algunos detalles interesantes sobre Luna Brillante y la Alianza de princesas escuchando sus pensamientos.

_Recuérdame, Adora, ¿Dónde dijiste que estaba la sala de armas?_

_Cierra el pico._

_AH HA! Sabía que aún estabas despierta._

_Es difícil dormir cuando hay un gato maullando en mis oídos._

Era como si Adora estuviera tumbada en la habitación con Catra. Pero eso no era verdad. Catra frunció el ceño, odiando la sensación de vacío en su estómago.

 _Ahora tengo mi propia habitación_ , comenzó Catra.  _Es bonita... pero no estoy segura de que me guste. Es demasiado fría y silenciosa._

Adora no respondió inmediatamente. Catra asumió que estaba recibiendo el ya característico silencio, pero en vez de eso le siguió la corriente,  _A mi también._   _Me dieron una habitación grande y elegante. Deberías haber visto la primera cama. Fue demasiado solitaria la primera noche. No podía dormir._

Catra a menudo no podía dormir. Se quedaba despierta la mayoría de las noches, planeando y conspirando. A veces recordando y lamentando. Unas cuantas veces llorando. Adora siempre había estado ahí para consolarla esas noches, hasta que...

_Grande y elegante, ¿eh? La mía es prácticamente una celda. Solitaria y fría._

_Deberías conseguir más mantas. No puedo creer que la Horda sólo nos haya dado una manta fina. Ahora duermo con tres mantas gruesas cada noche._

Catra se mofó. Ella recordaba lo friolera que era Adora. Catra hizo el hábito de acurrucarse en su cama con ella para dar y recibir calor. No era tan necesario en los meses de verano, pero aún así lo hacia.

_Cierto. Iré comprar unas mantas a la tienda que hay aquí cerca de la Horda._

_Estaba pensando más en la línea de desertar de la Horda,_  sugirió Adora.

_Por las mantas._

_Si. Y, ya sabes, por la moral._

Catra se encontró de nuevo en su cama, sonriendo a sus negras garras mientras las recogía. Ella respondió a Adora. _Porque ya sabes, lo que me define es mi increíble moral_

_Ojala fuera cierto, puedo soñar, ¿no?_

_¿Sueñas conmigo a menudo, Adora?_

_Buenas noches, Catra._

_¡Espera! ¡No! ¿Realmente lo pensé?_

Catra se rió en silencio para sí misma. Era raro, reír sola en tu habitación a altas horas de la noche. Tal vez Catra debería dejar de hablar con las voces de su cabeza.

Adora no respondió a los gritos mentales de su amiga. Catra hizo un pequeño esfuerzo para hacerla hablar de nuevo pero el silencio continuó, así que Catra se entregó a la pesadez de sus párpados y dejó que la noche la alcanzara.

* * *

Lo bueno de Luna Brillante era que siempre te despertabas con los sonidos de los pájaros cantando. Adora había pensado que era encantador las primeras noches. Los pájaros eran lindos y agradables y ciertamente no había muchos en la Zona del Terror. Ahora, sin embargo, Adora los encontraba molestos. Rara vez dormía hasta tarde durante su tiempo en la Horda. Desafortunadamente, eso continuó gracias al canto de algunos pájaros.

 _¡Cállate!_  Pensó Adora mientras se envolvía la almohada alrededor de la cabeza para bloquear el ruido.

_¿Esas son maneras de hablarme? No te he molestado en horas._

Los ojos de Adora se abrieron antes de cerrarse rápidamente ante la brillante luz que llenaba su habitación. Su sueño pacífico significaba que se había olvidado por completo del acontecimiento de ayer.

 _Estaba hablando con los pájaros,_  contestó Adora mientras se sentaba en su cama y se estiraba.

_Ah. Una cosa completamente normal._

_No juzgues mis pensamientos. Nunca había tenido a alguien que juzgara mis pensamientos antes._

_Acostúmbrate a ello._

Adora no pudo evitar poner los ojos en blanco cuando se levanta de la cama y se dirige a la ducha. Era muy reservada, al igual que Catra. Ambos pensamientos estaban llenos de actividades matutinas normales.

 _Demasiado fría, demasiado fría, demasiado fría,_  pensó Adora cuando se metió en la ducha.

 _Dios, tengo tanta hambre_ , pensó Catra al azar unos minutos después.

 _Debería pedir más champú. ¿A quién le pido más champú?_  Adora pensó para sí misma mientras se lavaba el pelo.

 _¿Qué tipo de champú es?_  preguntó Catra, sonando aburrida y desinteresada.

 _Umm, ¿Es floral?_  Respondió Adora antes de inclinarse para mirar la botella.  _Lavanda._

 _Wow. Estoy aprendiendo mucho de ti, Adora,_  dijo Catra sarcásticamente.

_Tú eres la que preguntó._

Adora terminó de ducharse y se vistió con su atuendo habitual. Estaba consciente de lo que pensaba, no quería que se le escapara a donde se dirigía en caso de que Catra decidiera intervenir. Adora tomó un desayuno rápido con Glimmer y Bow. Durante el cual discutieron sus planes de viaje. Adora canturreaba,  _No pienses en ello. No pienses en ello. Ni lo pienses,_ no le reveles tus planes a Catra.

_Bueno, ahora tengo mucha curiosidad._

_La curiosidad mató al gato_ , bromeó Adora mientras comenzaban su viaje a Mystacor.

_Te crees muy graciosa ¿No?._

_No eres la única que puede serlo ¿No?._

Era difícil hablar con Glimmer y Bow cuando constantemente tenía la voz de Catra en la parte posterior de su cabeza. A menudo se detenía a mitad de la oración para responder a algún comentario de Catra.

 **"Es como si ni siquiera estuviéramos aquí"** , dijo Glimmer a Bow mientras los dos miraban fijamente a Adora, cuyos ojos estaban desenfocados y tenía una pequeña sonrisa en la cara. Adora se dio cuenta de que la estaban mirando, saliendo de su aturdimiento.

_Deja de hablarme. Me haces quedar mal delante de mis amigos._

_Ok_ , contestó Catra. Sus pensamientos se despejaron.

 **"Lo siento, chicos. Es muy habladora"** , explicó Adora, haciendo todo lo posible para no parecer loca.

 **"Está bien..."**  Dijo Bow lentamente.  **"Tú y Catra eran amigas, ¿verdad?"**

 **"Antiguas amigas, sí"** , contestó Adora asintiendo con la cabeza. A lo lejos pudo ver una plataforma familiar.

 **"¿Amigas íntimas?"**  Preguntó Glimmer, con un extraño tono en su voz.

 **"Sí..."**  Contestó Adora, volviéndose más cautelosa con las miradas que Glimmer y Bow le estaban dando. " **¿Por qué?"**

 **"Por nada",**  dijo Glimmer. " **¡Oh, mira! ¡Ya hemos llegado!"**

Los tres saltaron al unísono, aterrizando en la plataforma flotante. Mystacor apareció y Adora se quedó asombrada una vez más. Los brillantes edificios de color púrpura, azul y dorado rodeados de nubes seguían siendo tan majestuosos como en la primera visita de Adora. Esperaba que las hechiceras pudieran ayudarla.

 **"¡Glimmer!"**  Castaspella saludó cuando llegaron. Sus ojos marrones estaban llenos de emoción.  **"¡Y has traído a tus amigos!**  ¿ **Cómo habéis estado todos?"**  Glimmer y su tía intercambiaron un abrazo de bienvenida. Bow y Adora hicieron una pequeña reverencia y hablaron educadamente con la hechicera mientras los llevaba al palacio principal.  **"¿Qué trae a mi sobrina favorita a Mystacor esta vez?"**

 **"Soy tu única sobrina",**  señaló Glimmer.  **"Adora, otra vez. Ella esta... bueno, necesitábamos una experta en magia".**

 **"Oh"** , dijo Castaspella. Inspeccionó a Adora de pies a cabeza.  **"Lo discutiremos durante el almuerzo, ¿sí?"**  Glimmer miró a Adora, como para preguntarle si estaba bien. Adora asintió y se fueron al comedor.

* * *

A Entrapta le gustaba molestar a Catra sin razón aparente.

 **"Basta"** , siseó Catra mientras Entrapta pinchaba la parte posterior de la cabeza de Catra con algún artilugio.

 **"El sujeto evita el contacto y se irrita fácilmente"** , dijo Entrapta a su grabadora.  **"Lo más probable es que no sea causado por un presunto lazo telepático".**

 **"Puedo oírte, ¿lo entiendes, verdad?"**  preguntó Catra con la boca abierta mientras Entrapta miraba las lecturas de energía que venían de Catra.

 **"Parece que hay grandes cantidades de energía mágica en tu cabeza, lo cual es de sospechar. Ademas de en tu mano derecha"** , explicó Entrapta. Ella agarró la mano de Catra para inspeccionarla, pero Catra se la arrebató.

" **Agarré la espada con ella",**  señaló Catra.

 **"Sí. Si tan sólo tuvieras la espada"** , Entrapta comenzó antes de murmurar tonterías para sí misma. Catra miró su mano. Parecía perfectamente normal.

 **"Tú... ¿Quieres que consiga la espada?** " Catra preguntó en voz alta.

" **Sería de gran ayuda para mi investigación!"**  Exclamó Entrapta. En su excitación, pateó un prototipo de robot a medio construir.  **"¡Uy!"**

Catra se tocó la barbilla.  _¿Me das tu espada?_  preguntó Catra.

 _¿Qué? No! Por supuesto que no!_  Adora respondió incrédula

 _Vale la pena intentarlo._  Catra suspiró, frunciendo el ceño a Entrapta. **"¿Cómo se puede entrar a hurtadillas en Luna Brillante y robar una espada, que pertenece a alguien que puede oír todos tus pensamientos?"**  preguntó Catra.

 **"Pensado no lo conseguirás"** , contestó Entrapta.

 **"Adora no está en Luna Brillante ahora. Tendré que esperar a que vuelva. Tal vez si hablo con ella cara a cara pueda convencerla de que vuelva a la Zona de Miedo conmigo",**  declaró Catra. Sus ojos se dirigieron al suelo.  **"O arreglará este lío ella sola.** " Entrapta, poniéndose su inquietante máscara de ojos rojos, se inclinó sobre el espacio personal de Catra. Catra retrocedió para alejarse de su mirada resplandeciente.  **"¿Qué quieres ahora?** "

 **"Nada, nada",**  dijo Entrapta mientras se quitaba la máscara.  **"Pero, tú y She-Ra..."**

Catra se quedó sin palabras ante la sonriente princesa de pelo púrpura.  **"¿Qué pasa con nosotras?"**

**"La magia es algo curiosa, especialmente la tecnología de Los Primeros. Rara vez... crea tal vínculo sin una razón."**

**"¿Qué? ¿Crees que hay una razón para que esto haya pasado? Como una... ¿razón metafísica?"**

Entrapta le dio a Catra una sonrisa tonta.  **"No lo sé. Soy ingeniera, no hechicera".**

 **"Cierto",**  contestó Catra molesta. " **Cierto..."**

Mystacor tiene una comida tan buena que esos pensamientos se le metieron en la cabeza.

Catra se animó con eso.  _¿Estás en Mystacor?_

Adora pensó en algunas maldiciones de colores como respuesta.

_Relájate. No voy a molestarte._

_Ojalá te metieras en tus asuntos_ , Dijo Adora molesta

 _Ojalá dejaras de culparme por tu charlatán cerebro,_  bromeó Catra. Entrapta era ajena a la conversación en la cabeza de Catra mientras buscaba en alguna parte sus herramientas. Catra comenzó a formular un plan. Lo dijo en voz alta, en voz baja, para no pensar en ello y arruinarlo todo.

Una vez que a Adora se le escape que estaba de vuelta en Luna Brillante, Catra se acercará a hurtadillas para hablar con ella. Si no podía coger la espada, o convencerla de que se la diera, usaría su ingenio y sus encantos para conseguir que Adora volviera a la Zona de Miedo. O algo así. Catra necesitaba... algo más. Si se quedaba escuchando atentamente los pensamientos de Adora. Seguramente obtendría información de gran utilidad.

* * *

 **"Oh, cielos",**  murmuró Castaspella después de que Adora, con la ayuda de Glimmer y Bow, expresaran el problema por el que buscaban ayuda.  **"Eso es ciertamente... extraño"** , se detuvo Castaspella para poner una mano en el hombro de Adora.  **"Prometo que haré todo lo que pueda para ayudarte."**

 **"Gracias",**  contestó Adora. Sonrió agradecida a la hechicera principal.

" **Ahora, ven por aquí. Necesitaré algo de ayuda",**  dijo Castaspella antes de escoltar a Adora a una sala llena de hechiceras haciendo magia, leyendo libros y preparando pociones.

Castaspella y algunas de sus colegas charlaron mientras Adora se sentaba en un taburete, esperando a que alguien se acercara a ella. Eventualmente, una mujer mayor lo hizo.

 **"¿Podemos ver tu espada?",**  le preguntó a Adora, quien se la entrego. Examinó la espada como lo hizo la reina Angella.  **"Extraño..."**

 **"¿Qué?"**  preguntó Adora.

 **"Esta espada está muy en sinfonía con tu alma, querida",**  contestó la mujer. Ella lanzó un hechizo que hizo que la luz brillante cubriese la espada.  **"Puedo sentirlo."**

 **"Yo... no entiendo"** , murmuró Adora.

Castaspella se unió a la mujer que examinaba la espada. " **El aura de esta espada es prácticamente una extensión de ti misma"** , explicó con asombro.  **"Esta profundamente unida a tus lazos antes de conseguir la espada."**

Las hechiceras lanzaron muchos hechizos e hicieron muchas preguntas mientras trabajaban. Leían libros antiguos. La espada brillaba y temblaba cada vez que lanzaban hechizos sobre ella. Rechazando sus hechizos, la magia disolviéndose tranquilamente o chisporroteando violentamente alrededor de la espada. Se sentía muy extraño. Adora podía sentir como la espada la llamaba, pidiéndole que las detuviera.

Adora estaba exhausta cuando Castaspella finalmente canceló la investigación. No estaban haciendo ningún progreso, a pesar de que habían pasado todo el día revisando textos antiguos sobre la espada y casos de accidentes mágicos que causaban lazos telepáticos.

Castaspella acompañó a Adora a una habitación para pasar la noche. En el camino, ella se disculpó,  **"Lo siento, Adora. Mis compañeras hechiceras son muy inteligentes, pero hay mucho misterio alrededor de los Primeros y la espada. Me temo que pasará un tiempo antes de que averigüemos algo".**

Adora le dio a Castaspella una pequeña y derrotada sonrisa.  **"Está bien. Gracias por la ayuda. Es difícil tener a alguien más en la cabeza, especialmente a una enemiga".**

**"Sí, pero tengo algunas preguntas mas, con respecto a... Catra, ¿verdad?"**

Adora asintió.

" **Sería más fácil para mí y para mis camaradas resolver este problema si ambas estuvieran aquí. Sé que está aliada con la Horda, pero hablé con Glimmer. ¿Dijo que ustedes dos eran amigas? ¿Crees que podrías traerla aquí?"**  Castaspella tenía una sonrisa vacilante en su cara mientras hacía la pregunta.

Adora se estremeció. " **No sé si sería una buena idea. Es muy astuta. No querría que nadie saliera herido por su culpa".**

Castaspella puso una mano reconfortante sobre el hombro de Adora.  **"Prometo que la vigilaremos de cerca. Podemos protegernos nosotras mismas."**

Adora suspiró.  **"Tal vez. Puede que no quiera cooperar".**

 **"¿Estás dispuesta a intentarlo por lo menos?"**  Preguntó Castaspella suavemente.

 **"Bien. Sí. Lo intentaré,** " Adora cedió. Tenía el mal presentimiento de que intentaría negociar con Catra, pero si Castaspella pensaba que eso ayudaría a buscar el fin de esta locura, lo intentaría.

Castaspella golpeó a Adora en la espalda antes de despedirse con un  **"Buenas noches".**

Adora se retiró a la habitación que le habían dado. Se sentó en el borde de la cama antes de pensar:  _Tenemos que hablar._

_¿Sobre qué?_

_No de esta manera. Cara a cara._

_Vale... ¿Cuándo? ¿Y dónde?_

_Bosques susurrantes. Mañana por la noche._

_Trato hecho. Pero si veo a alguno de tus amigos-_

_Estaré sola. Te lo prometo._

_De acuerdo. Nos vemos entonces._

Adora soltó todo el aire que había e


	3. Chapter 3

Catra no pudo evitar que la alegría la dominara. Todo iba mejor de lo esperado. Se encontraría con Adora, a solas, con la espada que planeaba robar.

 **"¡Alguien está de buen humor! ¿Qué estamos celebrando?"**  Preguntó Scorpia con una sonrisa.

 **"No es asunto tuyo",**  siseó Catra con una mirada a la princesa.

 **"Aw, vamos. Las amigas se cuentan cosas",**  respondió Scorpia.

Catra puso los ojos en blanco.  **"Como si decir eso fuera a hacer que te lo dijera."**

 **"Tiene algo que ver con She-Ra, ¿no? Ella está jugando con tu cabeza",**  dijo Scorpia. Intentando colocar su mano sobre su hombro. Catra se alejo de ella.

 **"Su nombre es Adora",**  señaló Catra, antes de añadir rápidamente:  **"Ademas, no se trata de ella".**

Scorpia sonrió con suficiencia.  **"Mhmm."**

Catra se fue enfadada, con la cola moviéndose furiosamente detrás de ella. ¿Quién necesita amigas cuando solo van a actuar con suficiencia a tu alrededor?

* * *

 **"Gracias por el esfuerzo"** , le dijo Adora a Castaspella mientras ella y sus amigos se despedían antes de regresar a Luna Brillante.

 **"Fue un placer para mí. Si consigues convencer a Catra, os espero a los dos aquí"**  -respondió Castaspella con una sonrisa brillante-.

Adora se empezó a reír, mirando la verde hierba bajo sus pies.  **"Voy a intentarlo. Créeme."**

Castaspella abrazó a los tres y le dio a Glimmer un beso en la mejilla antes de que el trío de amigos regresara a casa. Adora trató de mantener su mente en blanco mientras hablaba con ellos.

 **"Ahí fue cuando ella dijo, ``Espera, ¿no comen todos amatistas? Le dije:'¡No! ¡Nadie come amatistas, abuela!'"**  Exclamó Glimmer, haciendo que Bow se riera incontrolablemente.

 **"¿Tu abuela realmente come piedras preciosas?"**  Preguntó Bow incrédulo, conteniendo más risas ante la historia de Glimmer.

 **"Sí. Dijo algo sobre sus propiedades curativas. Le dije que era una buena manera de romperse un diente",**  Glimmer sonrió. Se volvió hacia Adora en busca de una reacción. Adora inmediatamente puso una sonrisa en su cara. Glimmer frunció el ceño.  **"¿Qué pasa? Estás muy callada"**. Glimmer tocó a Adora.

 **"Lo siento. Estoy un poco decepcionada. Realmente pensé que tu tía sería capaz de arreglar este desastre",**  explicó Adora, dejando fuera la parte en la que se iba a encontrar con Catra esta noche.

Glimmer apretó los labios. Pensando su respuesta.  **"Lo hará. Pero necesita tiempo para leer y para que las estrellas hablen con ella o lo que sea que haga. Y no te preocupes por Catra. En serio. Está bien que no quiera ir a Mystacor. Mi tía se le ocurrirá otra cosa".**

 _Odio mentir,_  pensó Adora.  _¿Por qué les mentí? Debería decirle que me reuniré con Catra._

En el momento justo, Interviene Catra  _¡No! No le digas nada a nadie._

_Basta, bola de pelo. Estoy intentando tener un monólogo interior._

_Sí, bueno, he estado escuchando tu mente los últimos dos días y parece que lo haces muy a menudo._

_Tal vez si no tuviera un gato callejero refugiándose en mi cerebro no estaría tan estresada._

_Oh, lo que sea. Cúlpame a mí de todos tus problemas, oh princesa perfecta._

Adora apretó los puños. Bow puso una mano en su hombro.  **"¿Adora? Relájate. Ella no está aquí",**  dijo en voz baja.

 _Quiero mi cerebro de vuelta,_  pensó Adora impotente. No para Catra, si no solo para ella misma.

 _Lo mismo pienso, hermana,_  contestó sarcásticamente Catra, con la misma punzada de impotencia.

* * *

Adora se sentó en una silla de terciopelo, mirando por la ventana. El sol se arrastraba cada vez más bajo. Glimmer y Bow no estaban cerca de ella. Era el momento perfecto para escaparse.

No podía salir por ninguna entrada normal. Alguien la vería, normalmente había guardias en cada puerta. Así que hizo una cuerda improvisada con mantas y ropa. La tiró por el balcón, asegurándola en la barandilla.

Los pasos venían del pasillo. Adora sabía que tenía que darse prisa, pero aún así dudó. Agarró la cuerda, inmóvil por un momento. Mientras saltaba por encima de la barandilla, pensó,  _Estoy saliendo ahora._

 _Voy en camino_ , respondió Catra rápidamente.

Adora comenzó su viaje hasta el borde del Bosque Susurrante más cercano a la Zona del Terror. Se susurró a sí misma mientras caminaba, preparando lo que le diría a Catra.

" **¡Catra, oye! Cuánto tiempo sin verte. ¿Han pasado cuánto, tres días? Vaya, el tiempo vuela",**  le dijo Adora a un árbol.  **"Me encantaría ponerme al día, pero ¿por qué no buscamos un lugar para sentarnos, como...? Oh, no sé, las islas flotantes de Mystacor."**  Adora suspiró mientras caminaba. **"No hay forma de que esto funcione."**

_Deprisa, chica lenta. No tengo toda la noche._

Adora se animó con el sonido en su cabeza. Ella marcó su ritmo con un trote ligero, ya que podía ver la Zona del Miedo a lo lejos.

 _¿Dónde estás?_  Preguntó Adora, mirando alrededor del bosque.

_Quédate donde estás._

Adora hizo lo que se le dijo y muy pronto Catra vino saltando desde las copas de los árboles. Aterrizó con gracia frente a ella.

 **"Catra"** , dijo Adora en voz alta.

 **"Es gracioso",**  contesto Catra mientras se acercaba a Adora.  **"Estaba empezando a pensar que me estaba volviendo loca. Que me lo había imaginado todo. Pero aquí estamos. Mentalmente interconectadas y solas en el bosque."**

 **"Yo, por ejemplo, sigo pensando que estás un poco loca",**  bromeó Adora.

Catra puso los ojos en blanco. Adora no pudo evitar sonreír ante la reacción.

_Me pregunto cuántas veces me ha puesto los ojos en blanco en los últimos días._

Catra entrecerró los ojos ante Adora. _Demasiadas veces para contarlas, princesa._

Adora se estremeció ante la voz de Catra en su cabeza. Era tan extraño ver a Catra frente a ella, con la boca inmóvil, y aún así escucharla hablar.

 **"¿De qué querías hablar?** " Preguntó Catra, sentándose en una gran roca musgosa.

" **Uh"** , dijo Adora, con los ojos fijos en un arbusto de flores cercano mientras se rascaba la parte posterior de la cabeza.

_Escúpelo, Adora._

Adora respiró hondo antes de preguntar:  **"¿Vendrías a Mystacor conmigo?"**

Catra levanta una ceja hacia la rubia.  **"¿Mystacor? ¿Por qué?"**

 **"Las hechiceras de allí pueden resolver esto",**  señaló Adora a sus cabezas.  **"Pero necesitan examinarte. Tú eres la que agarró la espada. Creen que eres la fuente del vínculo".**

Adora vio como la cola de Catra se movía de un lado a otro. Catra se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento antes de que estallara en risas. Adora frunció el ceño mientras veía como Catra se agarraba el estómago, una risa áspera llenaba el Bosque Susurrante.

_Lo digo en serio._

_Lo sé. Eso es lo gracioso de todo esto._  Contesto Catra mientras se calmaba. **"Mystacor está en territorio rebelde. No voy a ir allí. Ni en un millón de años".**

 **"Catra, puede que sean las únicas que puedan ayudarnos",**  suplicó Adora.

 **"Olvídalo, Adora. Además, ya tengo gente ayudándome. No necesito tu ayuda y la de tus amigos de alta cuna",**  argumentó Catra. Se puso de pie, moviéndose, mirando directamente a la cara de Adora.

**"Esto es una maldición mágica de una espada antigua. La única persona en la Horda familiarizada con las maldiciones mágicas es Shadow Weaver y dudo que esté dispuesta a ayudarte".**

Los brillantes ojos de Catra se entrecerraron. El cuerpo de Adora se puso tenso mientras se preparaba para una pelea.  **"¿Cómo sé que tú y tus amigos no me van a encerrar en cuanto ponga un pie en Territorio Rebelde? ¿Eh? ¿Cómo sé que esto no es un truco elaborado?"**

**"¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? ¡Estoy tratando de ayudar a que tu vida vuelva a ser como antes!"**

**"¡Estoy bien con esto! ¡Completamente bien! ¡Intentas ayudarte a ti misma porque odias pensar teniéndome dentro de tu cabeza! Crees que voy a usar todo lo que oigo en contra tuya y de la rebelión",**  gritó Catra  **"¡Estás siendo sólo tu la egoísta aquí princesa!"**

Los nudillos de Adora se volvieron blancos al contenerse.  **"¿Soy egoísta? ¿Yo? No soy yo quien se niega a dejar un grupo que asesina a gente inocente sólo porque quiera ser mejor que otra persona. Sólo te preocupas por ti misma y siempre lo has hecho. Nunca me di cuenta de eso hasta ahora."**

Catra se congeló, y luego su brazo se balanceó para darle un puñetazo. Adora esquivó el ataque y agarró la muñeca de Catra, acercándola. Ambas estaban en silencio mientras Catra jadeaba de ira y Adora mantenía su agarre fuerte.

 **"Suéltame",**  respiró Catra.

 **"Ven conmigo a Mystacor",**  repitió Adora.

Catra siseó antes de patear la pierna de Adora. Hizo que el agarre de Adora se aflojara y Catra se liberara. Saltó hacia atrás, fuera de su alcance.

Adora no quería pelear con Catra. Así no era como se suponía que iba a ser la noche. Le lanzo un puñetazo a Catra de todos modos. Catra lo esquivó rápidamente. Se subió a un árbol cercano sólo para saltar sobre los hombros de Adora. Adora trató de quitársela de encima, pero terminó cayendo al suelo de cara.

Catra, posada en su espalda, susurró algo al oído de Adora:  **"Crees que eres mejor que yo por esto".**  Adora oyó las garras de Catra arañar el metal de su espada.  **"Oh, Adora. Odio esta espada tanto, tanto, tanto. De hecho, odio siquiera tocarla. Pero me temo que voy a tener que tomarla ahora."**  Catra robó la espada y se bajó de Adora echando a correr. Adora se puso de pie rápidamente para perseguirla.

_¡Catra!_

_Atrápame si puedes._

Catra era más rápida que Adora. Siempre lo había sido. Nunca tuvo la oportunidad de equipararse con Catra. Siempre que entrenaban, Catra tenía la ventaja en velocidad, mientras que Adora era más fuerte.

Pero, en este juego, no estaban en la Zona de Terror. Estaban en el Bosque Susurrante. Las raíces de los árboles llenaban el suelo. Catra también estaba siendo agobiada por la voluminosa espada.

En el momento justo, Catra tropezó y soltó la espada. Adora corrió hacia delante para coger la espada, apuntando hacia Catra. La espada estaba a sólo unos centímetros de la nariz de Catra.

Toda la carrera hizo que el pecho de Adora se elevara. Podía sentir el enrojecimiento en sus mejillas. Su cara siempre se ponía roja cuando ella y Catra corrían, como cuando eran niñas.

 _Todavía se ve linda cuando se sonroja_ , la voz de Catra se desdibuja en la mente de Adora. Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par ante la repentina declaración. Adora dio un paso alejándose de Catra mientras se levantaba del suelo. " **No quise decirlo como... no quise decirlo de esa...Es solo... una...una observación neutral"**  Catra tartamudeó, su cara ahora roja como un tomate.

Adora miraba fijamente a Catra, insegura de qué hacer o decir.

 **"¡No me mires así!"**  Gritó Catra, seguida de unas frustradas e ininteligibles exclamaciones. " **¡Dame la espada!"**  Catra se arrastró hacia adelante mientras Adora daba pasos hacia atrás.

 **"¿Para que la quieres?"**  Pregunto Adora, eligiendo ignorar los extraños arrebatos de Catra.

 **"Causó este desastre. Es la clave para salir de esto",**  explicó Catra.  **"Así que me lo llevo."**  Se lanzó hacia delante, intentando quitársela a Adora. Esta simplemente la sacó fuera de su alcance.

_Basta ya. O She-Ra vendrá._

_Como si tuviera miedo de que seas un poco más alto._  Catra lo intentó de nuevo pero no pudo volver a agarrar la espada.

 **"Escucha, he terminado de hablar contigo. Yo voy a volver sola a Luna Brillante y tú vas a volver a la Zona de Terror sin espada"** , razonó Adora. Catra estaba siendo testaruda e imprudente. No había manera de que ella pudiera arrebatarle la espada cuando Adora sabía que eso era lo que quería.

 **"Oh, Adora",**  ronroneó Catra. **"Sólo haz tu pequeño baile mágico y peleemos."**

Adora estaba de pie. Catra sonreía y sus ojos eran salvajes. Catra quería una pelea con She-Ra. Adora le daría una pelea con She-Ra.

 **"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"**  Adora proclamó con orgullo. Se dejó relajar y cerró los ojos con un ligero zumbido. Sintió crecer y notar como su largo pelo soplaba con la brisa. Cuando abrió los ojos, levantó la espada para luchar. No hubo ningún ataque, ya que Catra estaba tirada en el suelo.

 **"¿Catra?"**  Adora habló con cautela. Catra yacía sin fuerzas con los ojos cerrados. _¿Catra? Si esto es una broma, no es gracioso._

No hay respuesta.

Adora se arrodilló en el suelo. Comprobó si Catra estaba respirando, lo estaba haciendo, y si tenía pulso, tenia. Parecía estar bien, pero inconsciente.

 _¿Qué puedo hacer? ¿Qué puedo hacer?_  Adora gritaba.  _No podía dejar a Catra aquí._  La noche caía y el bosque se ponía muy frío. Adora no podía llevarla de vuelta a la Zona de Terror sin la amenaza de ser atacada. En realidad sólo había una opción. Adora tuvo que llevar a Catra a Luna Brillante.

Adora levantó cuidadosamente a Catra. La fuerza de She-Ra hizo que fuera fácil llevarla. Con la Espada a salvo en su espalda y Catra en sus brazos, Adora regresó a Luna Brillante.

Ella había planeado regresar a hurtadillas sin ser vista con la cuerda que había hecho, tuvo que improvisar un nuevo plan. Catra necesitaba ayuda y Adora no podía mentir sobre lo que había pasado. Tendría que admitir ante sus amigos que se escapó para encontrarse con el enemigo.

Por mucho que Adora odiara ver a Catra inconsciente, era agradable tener su cerebro para ella sola. Podía repetir los acontecimientos de la noche en su mente sin la preocupación de que Catra interviniera.

La idea de Adora para llevar a Catra a Mystacor fue tan desastrosa como ella esperaba. Y ahora Catra quería su espada por alguna razón. Claramente ella pensó que de alguna manera podría usarla para romper el vínculo, o que alguien en la Horda podría hacerlo.

Luego estaba ese comentario.  _Todavía se ve linda cuando se sonroja_.

Adora se sorprendió. Catra nunca había dicho que Adora era linda, incluso cuando eran amigas. Y menos de esas manera. Aparentemente era algo que Catra había observado antes.

 **"¿Adora? ¿Eres tú?"**  Empezó Glimmer. Adora podía ver a Glimmer y a Bow a lo lejos, así como Luna Brillante.

 **"¡Sí!"**  Adora gritó mientras se acercaba.  **"¡Por favor, no te asustes!"**

**"Asustarme por... Dios mío, ¿esa es Catra?"**

**"Sí, lo es. Y algo le ha pasado. Se ha desmayado"** , dijo Adora.

 **"¿Por qué estabas en el Bosque Susurrante con Catra?"**  Interrogó Glimmer

 **"Escucha, te lo explicaré más tarde. Ahora, Catra necesita ayuda"** , insistió Adora. Glimmer suspiró, el trío, junto con la dormida Catra, entraron corriendo en palacio.

* * *

_Catra._

_Ugh._

_¿Catra?_

_Ah. Duele._

_¡Catra!_

Catra abrió los ojos para encontrar luz a su alrededor. Algo se movió sobre su cabeza, bloqueando algo de la luz.

 **"¡Catra! ¡Estás despierta!"**  La voz de Adora era alegre.

Catra cerró los ojos y se frotó los párpados. Se estiró y se dio cuenta de que estaba acostada en una cama. Con Adora mirándola. Sus ojos se abrieron de nuevo.  **"¿Dónde estoy?"**  Preguntó Catra mientras lentamente se colocaba en una posición erguida. El movimiento hizo que su cabeza doliera.

 **"Woah, no te muevas mucho",**  advirtió Adora. **"¿Estás bien? ¿Te duele algo?"**

 **"Sí. Siento como si mi cabeza se hubiera desgarrado y cosido de nuevo, pero debo preguntar de nuevo. ¿Dónde estoy, Adora?"**  Contestó Catra, sin dejar de lado los labios de la rubia.

 **"Estás en Luna Brillante. Te desmayaste en el bosque",**  aclaró Adora.

 **"¿Así que me trajiste hasta aquí?** " Siseó Catra. Trató de levantarse de la cama, pero Adora la empujó hacia ella.

 **"Descansa. Tienes dolores y pareces exhausta",** propuso Adora.

Catra miró a Adora con los ojos muy abiertos. Estaba en territorio hostil y rodeada de poderosos enemigos. Y le dolía la cabeza.

 _Necesito salir de aquí,_ pensó Catra.

 _No te dejaré ir hasta que averigüemos qué es lo que pasa con tu cabeza,_ contestó Adora.

Catra se cayó de espaldas sobre su almohada miranda fijamente el estúpido y brillante techo. Ella saldrá de este lugar. Eventualmente. Oh, y se llevaría la espada con ella de paso.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Adora se estremeció ante la fuerte corriente de pensamientos de ira de Catra. Su indignación fue lo suficientemente intensa como para que Adora tuviera el sentido común de alejarse de la cama.

 **"Es temporal. Te dejaremos ir tan pronto como averigüemos por qué te desmayaste",**  prometió Adora.

**"Sí, me dejarás salir de esta habitación para arrojarme a un calabozo."**

Adora frunció el ceño a Catra, que miraba intensamente al techo. La puerta se abrió. Ambas se giraron para ver a una de las curanderas de Luna Brillante entrar en la habitación.

 **"¡Ah, estás despierta!",**  dijo la mujer. Adora la había visto una vez antes, después de sufrir algunas heridas en una batalla. Glimmer le había informado que era una de las sanadoras más talentosas de Luna Brillante, habiendo recibido entrenamiento en la escuela de sanación de Mystacor. **"¿Cómo sientes la cabeza, Catra?"**

 **"¿Quién eres tú?"**  Preguntó inmediatamente Catra, mirando a la amable mujer de mediana edad.

 **"Mi nombre es Rosaline. Soy una curandera",**  informó. Estaba al pie de la cama de Catra con una taza de té brillante en la mano.

 **"Me duele la cabeza. Mucho**  -respondió finalmente Catra-.

 **"Bebe esto",**  contestó Rosaline, dándole a Catra la taza de té.  **"Adora, ¿por qué no vas a hablar con Glimmer y Bow? Te están esperando en el pasillo."**

Adora dudó, mirando a Rosaline y después a Catra.  _No intentes nada. Ahora vengo_ , Adora advirtió a Catra cuando salía de la habitación. Glimmer y Bow la estaban esperando. Estaban charlando en silencio frente a la puerta.

 **"Hola, chicos. No era necesario esperar aquí"** , dijo Adora con una sonrisa incómoda.

 **"Queríamos asegurarnos de que no hiciera -"**  Glimmer casi termina de hablar pero Bow le da un suave codazo.

" **Queríamos asegurarnos de que estuvieras a salvo",**  dijo Bow con una amplia sonrisa. Glimmer asintió descontenta.

 **"Sí, estoy bien. Puedo arreglármelas sola. Soy She-Ra"**  - Adora se quita la espada de la espalda para demostrar su punto de vista-.

 **"Vaya que si",**  Dijo convencida Glimmer.  **"Pero ni siquiera tú puedes hacerlo todo sola. ¡Deberías habernos dicho que te reunirías con Catra! ¿Y si ella te hubiera hecho algo?"**

 **"No se suponía que fuera una pelea. Sólo iba a hablar con ella. Las cosas... se intensificaron",**  explicó Adora.

 **"Lo que Glimmer intenta decir es... que tú y Catra obviamente tienen una historia complicada juntas. Las dos fueron amigas toda su vida. Ella te conoce mejor de lo que probablemente te conocemos nosotros. Y creemos que... te puedes dejar llevar por esa amistad y terminar confiando un poco en ella, incluso después de todo y Catra lo sabe. Ella podría..."**  Bow fue cortado por Adora.

 **"¡No confío en ella!"**  Negó Adora .

**"- Tratar de manipularte para que vuelvas a la Horda."**

Adora estaba aturdida por la confesión de su amigo.  _¿Creen que los voy a abandonar?_

 _Ha. ¿Problemas en el paraíso?_  Bromeo Catra

 **"Estáis equivocados. ¡No puedo creer que penséis así! ¡Nunca volveré a la Horda! ¡Jamás!"**  Adora grito a sus amigos, su voz cada vez más fuerte y frustrada con cada sílaba. Se marchó furiosa, no quería oír mas acusaciones ridículas de parte de ellos.

 **"¡Adora!"**  Bow la llamó. Adora ignoró su voz.

* * *

Catra estaba sentada, con la espalda contra el cabecero de la cama. Miraba a la curandera mientras organizaba un estante lleno de botellas de colores, ajena a las agudas miradas de Catra. La sanadora finalmente miró brevemente a Catra antes de decir:  **"Ahora vuelvo. No vayas a ninguna parte."**

Catra no le respondió.

 _Argh!_  Dijo Adora gritó en la cabeza de Catra.

Tampoco dijo nada.

Ella no tenía tiempo para averiguar por qué estaba molesta. Catra se levantó de la cama, sintiendo el mundo girar por un momento. Con cuidado, caminó hacia el balcón. Miró a su alrededor, contemplando los jardines que había debajo y los vastos bosques que había cerca. Como sospechaba, había guardias apostados en todas las puertas del castillo. Tendría que encontrar una forma de bajar.

Catra dio media vuelta para volver a la cama a conspirar, pero fue entonces cuando vio a una enfadada Adora entrar en los jardines. Sus puños estaban cerrados y su caminar trasmitía un claro descontento. Los ojos de Catra la siguieron mientras se sentaba en un banco. Colocando su cabeza en sus manos. Cuando mantuvo la posición durante unos largos segundos, Catra decidió volver a la cama.

La curandera no había regresado. Catra registró la habitación en busca de armas, pero no encontró ninguna. No quería escapar desarmada. Tenía el presentimiento de que sería difícil escaparse sin que nadie la viera. Podía esperar hasta que llegase la noche, pero navegar por el Bosque Susurrante por la noche sería difícil.

 _Tal vez haya algo en el pasillo..._  Pensó Catra mientras abría la puerta. Rápidamente miró a diestra y siniestra. Cuando vio guardias a ambos lados retrocedió a la habitación, cerrando la puerta poco después y con sumo cuidado.

 _¿Qué estás tramando?_  preguntó Adora.

 _No te preocupes. Concéntrate en tu abatimiento,_  contestó Catra mientras caminaba de vuelta al balcón. Se inclinó sobre la barandilla, los ojos fijos en Adora. La rubia reconoció la sensación de los ojos que la miraban y miró hacia arriba.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Deberías estar descansando!_ Dijo Adora mientras la miraba.

_Esto es aburrido. Quiero hablar._

_Estamos hablando._

_No, hablar de verdad._

**"¡¿Así?!"**  Grito Adora con las manos alrededor de la boca.

Catra la miró descontenta.  **"Te odio".**

 **"¿Qué ha sido eso?"**  Dijo Adora inconscientemente

Catra puso los ojos en blanco y saltó por encima de la barandilla. Comenzó su cuidadoso descenso.

Adora simplemente recrimino su mal comportamiento. Catra la escuchaba pero estaba mas concentrada en bajar. Tan pronto como estuvo lo suficientemente cerca del suelo como para poder saltar con un mínimo de dolor, saltó.

Catra aterrizó con gracia frente a una Adora no impresionada. " **No se te permite salir de tu habitación, ya sabes"** , informó mientras cruzaba los brazos delante de su pecho.

 **"¿Qué? ¿Crees que voy a hacer mi gran fuga mientras el sol todavía esta sobre nosotras? Hay como un billón de guardias aquí. Y She-Ra claro",**  admitió Catra, haciendo un gesto a los hombres y mujeres armados alrededor del jardín en cada salida.

Adora no parecía convencida. Catra no podía culparla.  **"No te quitaré los ojos de encima mientras estés aquí, ¿entendido? No quiero que le causes problemas a nadie".**

 **"Sheesh, tú me trajiste aquí. Llévame de vuelta al bosque y estaré alegremente de regreso a la Zona del Terror,"**  contestó Catra. Se acercó al banco en el que Adora había estado sentada antes. Adora se sentó a su lado. Cuando se echó hacia atrás, su espada chocó contra el respaldo metálico.

_Tenemos un problema que resolver, ¿recuerdas?_

Catra resopló.  _Si. Pero tengo a mi propio cerebro trabajando en eso_.  _No necesito que tus amigas hadas mágicas me echen hechizos en la cabeza._

Adora empujó a Catra con el codo.  _Para que conste, mis hadas mágicas siempre patean el trasero de tus amigos._

Catra soltó una pequeña carcajada. **"¿Dónde están tus amigos ahora? Es raro verte sin ellos".**

Adora suspiró tras aquella observación.  **"Tuvimos una... discusión."**

 **"¿Sobre qué?"**  Preguntó Catra, aunque sabía que tenía que ver con ella.

Adora se quedó en silencio durante un largo momento. Miró hacia el punto más alto del palacio.  **"Desde que me convertí en She-Ra, todos han confiado ciegamente en mí. Fue aterrador al principio. No quería cometer ningún error. Ahora, cuando estoy tan segura de que sé lo que estoy haciendo, dudan de mí",**  explicó Adora vagamente. Se volvió para mirar a Catra con una suave y derrotada sonrisa.

 _No estoy segura de cómo debería responder a eso,_  pensó Catra, no quería decir nada que provocara mayor tristeza en esos radiantes ojos azules.

**"No necesitas hacerlo. Fue agradable desahogarse."**

Catra abrió la boca para responder, pero fue interrumpida por una repentina explosión de purpurina frente a ellas.

 **"¡Adora! ¡Adora! Catra no está en..."**  Glimmer apareció ante ellas y gritó frenéticamente. Cuando vio a Catra se congeló.  **"¿Qué hacéis las dos aquí?"**

Catra sonrió a la princesa. Se inclinó hacia atrás, estirando los brazos sobre el respaldo.  **"Sólo tomamos un poco de aire fresco."**

Glimmer miró suspicazmente a Catra antes de darse la vuelta.  **"Probablemente deberías llevar a tu amiga de vuelta a su habitación"** , dijo mientras caminaba de vuelta al castillo.

Los ojos de Adora se movieron entre la chica de pelo púrpura que se alejaba y la sonrisa de Catra.  **"Correcto. Vamos, Catra."**  Dijo Adora agarrándola fuertemente del codo, haciéndola poner de pie.

 **"Oye, puedo caminar por mi cuenta",**  gritó Catra mientras trataba salir del fuerte agarre. Entraron en el castillo una al lado de la otra, sin pronunciar una sola palabra entre ellas.

 _Mañana iremos a Mystacor,_  Adora le informó mentalmente a Catra. Catra consideró su estoica cara antes de responder.

 _¿Con o sin tus amigos?_  preguntó por curiosidad morbosa. Ella sabía que debía mantenerse alejada del drama de la princesa, pero Catra ya había hecho y dicho muchas cosas que no debía.

_Sin._

Catra sonrió. A pesar de los esfuerzos de Adora, sabía perfectamente que mañana no estaría en Mystacor. Sino que estaría tranquilamente en la Zona de Terror.

* * *

Catra esperó hasta que la luna estaba alta en el cielo. La puerta de su habitación había sido cerrada con llave por la sanadora a petición de Adora. Las puertas del balcón no habían sido cerradas con llave, ademas, si lo estuvieran, una simple cerradura no bloquearía su camino.

 _¿Adora?_  Pensó Catra tan tranquilamente como pudo. Esperó una respuesta y cuando no llegó, asumió que la zona estaba despejada y que Adora estaba dormida.

Lentamente, Catra se levantó de la cama. Sus pies descalzos hicieron una mueca de dolor ante el frío suelo de mármol. Ella hizo pasos cuidadosos y tranquilos hacia el balcón. El suelo de los edificios de la Zona del Terror crujían al más mínimo toque. Catra había desarrollado un caminar naturalmente ligero gracias a ello.

Cuando Catra abrió las puertas del balcón, se sorprendió de la temperatura. No hacía frío, como ella esperaba. Los bosques siempre estaban helados a esta hora de la noche. Tal vez había algún tipo de magia cálida alrededor de Luna Brillante.

 _¿Adora?_  Catra volvió a hacer una prueba mientras buscaba guardias a su alrededor. Sólo había dos estacionados en la entrada principal sur del palacio. A Catra no le preocupaba su presencia. Estaba segura de que sus habilidades de sigilo no los alertarían.

Una vez más, no hubo respuesta de Adora, así que Catra comenzó a descender. Aterrizó silenciosamente en el césped de cuclillas. Comprobó si los guardias se habían movido. Una vez que vio que no lo habían hecho, se movió por los sinuosos senderos de los jardines. Permaneció agachada y mantuvo su mente en silencio.

Todo iba según lo planeado hasta que Catra pasó junto a una estatua familiar. Los jardines de Luna Brillante estaban llenos de estatuas de guerreros caídos. La mayoría mostraba los nombres de mujeres y hombres de los que Catra nunca había oído hablar. Pero cuando Catra miró la placa dorada de la estatua cerca de la salida, hizo que se detuviera en su camino.

 _Entrapta, Princesa de Dryl,_  leyó ellas.

Catra se paró a mirar la estatua de mármol de Entrapta. Estaba de pie con una orgullosa sonrisa, su largo pelo a cada lado de ella. Parecía que algunas personas habían puesto unas cuantas flores a sus pies.

 **"¿Qué demonios?"**  dijo Catra en voz alta.

 **"¿Qué haces aquí?",**  preguntó una voz que hizo saltar a Catra. Se giró para encontrar a Adora bloqueando la salida, con una expresión severa y enfadada.

Catra respiró profundamente unas cuantas veces para calmarse.  **"Me has dado un susto de muerte, Adora."**

 **"¿Por qué no estás en tu habitación?"**  Pregunto Adora, dando unos pasos hacia adelante hasta que se la encontró cara a cara.

 **"¡Me voy!** " exclamó Catra, dando un paso atrás.  **"No puedes retenerme aquí. ¡Estoy perfectamente sana! Voy a volver a la Zona de Terror".**

 **"¡Estoy tratando de ayudarte! Las hechiceras de Mystacor pueden arreglar esto, estoy segura de ello. Todo lo que tienes que hacer es pasar un día allí para que se den cuenta de lo que está pasando, luego lo revertirán y podrás volver a la Zona del Miedo"** , razonó Adora. De nuevo, ella siguió adelante.

 **"¿Por qué debería confiar en ti?"**  Preguntó Catra, su voz profunda y seria.

Los ojos de Adora se abrieron de par en par.  **"Yo-"**  empezó pero se cortó.

Catra pasó al lado de Adora, hacia la salida. No fue muy lejos, ya que Adora la agarró de la muñeca y la tiró hacia ella. La atracción fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para que sus pechos chocaran. De repente se encontraron cara a cara sin apenas espacio para respirar entre ellas. Adora miró a Catra con sus ojos azules.

La conmoción y la proximidad hicieron que Catra soltara la primera cosa que pensó, _¿Me va a besar?_

Adora soltó a Catra como si se le hubiera quemado la mano.  **"Qué - Yo - por qué -"**  tartamudeó, su cara roja por la vergüenza mientras se alejaba de Catra.

Catra podía sentir su propia cara sonrojándose por momentos. No podía pensar en ello porque Adora estaba distraída y ahora era el momento perfecto para escapara. Corrió hacia la salida, ignorando el leve dolor que recorría sus piernas.

 **"¡Catra!"**  Llamo Adora.

Catra podía escuchar los sonidos de los zapatos de Adora siguiéndola. Entonces oyó el sonido de su espada ser desenvainada. Catra entró en pánico, esforzándose por correr a un ritmo más rápido.

 **"¡Por el honor de Grayskull!"**  Grito Adora

Catra escuchó los brillantes sonidos de la transformación de Adora cuando su visión se oscureció. Sintió sus piernas lentas y su cabeza latir con fuerza. Cayó al suelo cuando cerró los ojos.

* * *

 **"¡Catra!"**  Adora la llamó una vez más cuando vio que se había desmayado de nuevo . Ella corrió a su lado.  **"¿Catra?"**   _¿Catra?_

No hubo respuesta, ni vocal ni interna, así que Adora la recogió y se apresuró a entrar en el palacio. Una vez que Catra estaba a salvo en la cama de su habitación, Adora despertó a Rosaline. La curandera revisó los signos vitales de Catra.

 **"Ella está bien, Adora",**  aseguró Rosaline, colocando una mano sobre su brazo.

Adora se transformó de nuevo en sí misma y examinó su espada.  **"Ella se desmayó de nuevo cuando me convertí en She-Ra",**  dijo, desconcertada por los acontecimientos ocurridos.

Rosaline se llevó la mano a la boca pensando.  **"Me temo que no puedo ayudarte. Soy una sanadora, las maldiciones y las espadas mágicas no son mi especialidad".**

 **"No, lo sé"** , contestó Adora.  **"Voy a llevarla a Mystacor mañana. Esperemos que este lío se arregle por fin".**

Rosaline se fue a dormir un poco más. Adora se sentó en la silla junto a la cama de Catra. No quería que se escapara de nuevo. Adora analizó la cara relajada y dormida de Catra. Cuando eran niñas, las únicas veces que Catra se relajaba de verdad era cuando estaba durmiendo. Adora se sintió extrañamente reconfortada por esa expresión familiar.

 _¿Me va a besar?_  Se repitió Adora para si misma. Hizo que su estómago se retorciera. Catra a veces era bastante desconcertante. La mayoría de las veces, en realidad.

Los párpados de Adora se fueron cayendo a medida que pasaban los minutos. Finalmente, se quedó dormida, con las piernas cruzadas y la cabeza inclinada contra la pared. El único sonido en la habitación era la respiración tranquila de dos amigas convertidas en enemigas.


	5. Chapter 5

 

Catra se despertó con un dolor de cabeza familiar. Sus ojos se abrieron debido a la gran cantidad de luz solar que entraba por la ventana. Bostezó mientras se sentaba y miraba a su alrededor. Se sorprendió cuando encontró a alguien sentado en una silla que había sido puesta junto a su cama. El alguien era Adora, por supuesto.

Al examinarla más de cerca, Catra descubrió que estaba dormida. No parecía una posición cómoda para dormir. Catra se acercó a Adora, moviéndola suavemente para despertarla.

Los ojos de Adora se abrieron y al momento adopto una posición de combate.  **"¿Qué demonios...? Oh, Catra."**

 **"Buenos días, Adora",**  saludó Catra mientras se estiraba.  **"¿Dormiste bien?"**

Adora se frotó el cuello, con una mueca de dolor.  **"Maravillosamente".**

 **"Mi cabeza se siente como si hubiera recibido un montón de golpes, así que digamos que estamos a la par",**  dijo Catra con una sonrisa sarcástica.

 **"¿Estás bien?"**  preguntó Adora.  _No debería sentirme culpable. Fue su culpa que usara mi espada._

 _Sabía que aún te importaba,_  contestó Catra mientras sonreía.

Adora pareció sorprendida por la respuesta.  _Hmm, me olvidé de eso._

 _¿Qué? ¿En serio? Es la razón por la que estoy atrapada aquí._  Catra reprimió una leve risa.

Adora le dio a Catra una mirada amenazadora. _Sí. Eres mucho menos molesta cuando estás inconsciente._

 **"Muy bien, princesa, vamos a prepararnos. Vamos a Mystacor, ¿No?"**  Catra habló en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la cama. Adora se levantó de la silla, siguiendo a Catra mientras caminaba hacia otra habitación.  **"Tranquila, no voy a saltar por el balcón. Necesito, ya sabes, ir al baño".**

 **"¡No puedes culparme por ser precavida!"**  Dijo Adora siguiéndola por lo que Catra bloqueo el camino con ayuda de la puerta.

Catra la ignoró. Pasó por lo que serían sus rutinas habituales en el baño como si estuviera en la Horda antes de volver a entrar a la habitación. Encontró a Adora sentada en su silla, golpeando con impaciencia su zapato.  **"¿Estas lista?"**

 **"Sí. ¿Cuándo es el desayuno?"**  Contestó Catra moviendo su cola.

Adora suspiró ante la pregunta.  _Hoy sera un día muy interesante_

* * *

Adora nunca pensó que se metería en tal aprieto. Ahí estaba, sentada entre su presente y su pasado. Glimmer estaba a su derecha, bebiendo un poco de zumo de frambuesa, y Catra estaba a su izquierda, engullendo cada plato de comida que tenía frente a ella.

El silencio en la mesa era sobrecogedor. Adora sintió la tensión entre sus amigos por la discusión de la noche anterior. Glimmer continuamente echaba miradas sospechosas a Catra. Bow estaba prácticamente mordiéndose los labios para no hablar. La reina Angella, sentada al final de la mesa, estaba juzgando en silencio a Catra y Adora.

 _Relájate, no está juzgando a nadie_ , dijo Catra en respuesta a los pensamientos incoherentes de Adora.

 _¡Sí lo esta haciendo! Dios mío, necesito sacarte de aquí antes de que me expulsen a mí también,_  pensó Adora mientras enfocaba sus ojos en la mesa de cristal del comedor.

_Adora, esta gente prácticamente te adora. No te van a echar por traerme aquí unos días para resolver un gran problema._

Adora no encontró consuelo en las palabras de Catra. Glimmer estaba visiblemente molesta con Adora, algo que no había sucedido desde que se conocieron. Adora no podía imaginar lo que le habría dicho a Angella. _¿Por qué tuviste que tocar mi espada, Catra?_

 _Déjalo de una vez_ , contestó impaciente Catra mientras Adora dejaba caer su cara en sus manos.

 _Espero que Castaspella pueda ayudarnos,_  rezó Adora.

* * *

 **"¡Vamos, Adora! ¡Date prisa!"**  Gritó Catra mientras Adora descansaba para tomar aire.

 **"Ya voy"** , jadeó Adora. Iban de camino a Mystacor. Catra había elegido un ritmo que era difícil de mantener para Adora.

 **"Dios, ¿estás fuera de forma?"**  preguntó Catra mientras caminaba de regreso hacia Adora.

 **"Normalmente, dejaría que She-Ra se encargara de todo este ejercicio",**  contestó Adora, señalando la espada en su espalda. " **Pero no tengo ganas de llevarte en brazos a Mystacor."**

 **"Buena decisión, rubita. Me gustaría estar consciente para mi primer viaje a Mystacor. ¿Cómo llegas a este lugar? Esto parece un callejón sin salida"** , se preguntó Catra en voz alta mientras señalaba el acantilado cubierto de hierba que tenían por delante.

Adora recuperó la compostura y corrió hacia el acantilado, dejando que Catra corriera para alcanzarla. Sin dudarlo, Adora saltó.

 **"¿Qué haces...?"**  Dijo Catra.

Adora, parada a salvo en la roca flotante, le gritó a Catra:  **"¡Salta!"**

 _Más vale que esto no me mate,_  gruñó Catra.

 _No lo hará._  Adora respondió. Esperó a que Catra saltara. Pasaron unos segundos y nadie se unió a Adora en la roca flotante. _¿Qué te pasa? ¿Kitty le teme a las alturas?_

 _No!_  Catra se enfureció pero decidida saltó el acantilado, aterrizando suavemente junto a Adora.

 _Ves, no has muerto,_  Dijo Adora con una sonrisa antes de que la roca flotante comenzara a moverse hacia Mystacor.

 _Como sea,_  murmuró Catra pero Adora pudo ver la pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

A la entrada de Mystacor fueron recibidas por unas cuantas hechiceras que Adora había conocido en su último viaje. Catra permaneció cortésmente callada mientras Adora explicaba la situación. Las hechicerías las llevaron ante Castaspella por lo que entraron en el palacio real. Estaba encantada de ver a Adora, pero decepcionada de que Glimmer no hubiera venido. Adora no mencionó que Glimmer no tenía ni idea de que estaba aquí con Catra.

 **"Esta es Catra, mi... amiga",**  presentó Adora. Se estremeció ante la elección de palabras.

 **"¡Vaya! ¡Catra!"** , dijo Castaspella mientras examinaba a Catra.  **"Supongo que no nos causarás ningún problema".**

 **"¿Problemas? Nunca he causado tal cosa",**  bromeó Catra.

_Catra..._

Catra puso los ojos en blanco.  **"¿Podemos dejar de quedarnos de pie y arreglar esto?",**  preguntó.

Castaspella asintió estando de acuerdo. Ella los llevó a la habitación donde Adora y su espada habían sido examinadas anteriormente. Después de algunas instrucciones rápidas de Castaspella, las hechiceras comenzaron sus pruebas con Adora y la espada una vez más pero esta vez con la incorporación de Catra.

 _Ow, cuidado amiga. Eso arde_ , Catra le advirtió internamente a la maga de pelo azul que la estaba hechizando.

Adora miraba desde el otro lado de la sala mientras la impaciencia de Catra crecía con cada hechizo, cada vuelta de página y cada nueva hechicera que venía a mirarla. _No le hagas daño a nadie. Están tratando de ayudarte._

Catra miró a Adora.

Adora se volvió hacia Castaspella, que estaba preocupada por la espada. Para llamar su atención, Adora dijo su nombre. Se volvió hacia ella y Adora le preguntó:  **"¿Cuánto tiempo más necesitarán?".**

" **Uhh,"**  comenzó Castaspella.  **"¿Veinte minutos? Luego nos tomaremos un descanso y me reuniré con mis colegas para buscar posibles soluciones".**

 _Veinte minutos más_. Adora aseguró a Catra, mirándola a los ojos al otro lado de la habitación.

Los veinte minutos pasaron con facilidad para Adora, que se vio envuelta en una conversación con una aprendiz de Castaspella. La niña, que no podía ser mucho mayor que Adora, explicó el camino a seguir que estaban llevando a cabo para romper la maldición entre ella y Catra. Su voz era suave y sus palabras lo suficientemente simples como para que Adora las entendiera.

 _Tiene un pelo bonito_ , pensó Adora mientras estudiaba los suaves rizos anaranjados de la hechicera.

 _¿Cuánto tiempo más tengo que esperar?_  Soltó Catra, rompiendo la paz del momento. Se giró para ver a Catra apoyada en una mesa, golpeando agresivamente sus garras y mirándola decidida.  _Han pasado veinte minutos._

Adora se sintió incómoda por la furia que sentía en Catra. No estaba segura de qué la causó exactamente. Parecía estar bien de camino a Mystacor. No se había opuesto a venir aquí esta mañana. Catra solo pudo evitar que sus pensamientos desdibujaran lo que la afligía.

Antes de que Adora pudiera responder a Catra, Castaspella se acercó para informarle a Adora que las hechiceras se iban a reunir y regresar en unos minutos. Todas salieron de la habitación, incluyendo a la aprendiz con la que Adora había estado hablando, hasta que sólo ella y Catra quedaron en la habitación.

Catra se recostó sobre la mesa, empujando libros y pergaminos mientras lo hacía. Sus ojos se fijaron en los techos altos. Adora permaneció sentada en su taburete mientras miraba a Catra.

_Deja de mirarme fijamente._

_Hubo un tiempo en el que no necesitaba poderes telepáticos para saber por qué estabas molesta. Ahora los tengo, y no lo sé. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué pasa?_  preguntó Adora.

_Nada, rarita. Es sólo que no quiero estar aquí._

_No, si esa fuera la causa, estarías destruyendo este laboratorio._

Catra se volvió para atravesar con sus desparejos ojos a Adora.  _No somos amigas. No tengo que darte explicaciones._

Adora evitó la mirada de Catra, concentrándose en la espada que estaba en la mesa junto a ella. Se levantó de su taburete y la levantó. Lo hizo un poco por la necesidad de una distracción. Aunque estaba de espaldas, Adora podía sentir los ojos de Catra sobre ella.

 **"Deja de mirarme"** , dijo Adora en voz alta.

 **"Adora",**  dijo Catra con repentina seriedad.

Adora se giró hacia ella, dejando su espada rápidamente.  **"¿Qué?"** , contestó de inmediato, lista para cualquier tipo de confesión que Catra le fuera ha hacer.

 **"Tengo que irme. No importa lo que diga Castaspella"** , proclamó Catra.

Adora levantó las cejas ante aquellas dos frases.  **"Están tratando de ayudar..."**

 **"¡Adora! ¡No me importa si puedes oír mis pensamientos!"**  Gritó Catra, cortando a Adora. Ya no estaba tumbada en la mesa, sino que ahora estaba intentando sentarse.

 **"¡Sí! ¡Sí que te importa!"**  Grito Adora a modo de respuesta.  **"¡Apenas has pensado una palabra en todo el día debido a eso!"**

 **"¡Eso es porque estoy tratando de averiguar cómo salir de aquí y alejarme de ti! ¡No me importa si oyes mis pensamientos cuando estoy en la Horda! Son simples y mundanos. Tú eres la que está realmente molesta por todo este lío porque crees que voy a usar todos tus pensamientos en tu contra"** , dijo Catra mientras agarraba los extremos de la mesa.

**"¿Por qué debería pensar que no lo harías? ¡Me has traicionado en todo el sentido de la palabra! Desde que me dejaste en la cornisa de la ciudadela de los Primeros, me has dejado muy claro que vas a hacer todo lo que esté en tu mano para impedir que tenga éxito".**

Catra comenzó a temblar de ira. " **¡Dije en serio todo lo que dije ese día!** **Ahora soy más fuerte. No necesito tus pensamientos para vencerte. Puedo hacerlo por mi cuenta. Así que me voy y no puedes detenerme".**

**"¿Cómo estás...?"**

**"¿Adora?** " dijo Castaspella, interrumpiendo a Adora.

Adora se giró para ver la cabeza de Castaspella asomarse a la habitación.  **"¿Sí?"**

**"¿Puedes venir a hablar conmigo en el pasillo, por favor?"**

Adora salió de la habitación con un cortés,  _Compórtate_ , a Catra. Una vez en el pasillo, Adora notó la expresión irascible de Castaspella. **"¿Qué pasa?"** , preguntó de inmediato.

La hechicera frunció el ceño.  **"Lo siento mucho, Adora, pero no tenemos ni idea de qué causó este lazo. No podemos identificar ninguna maldición, hechizo o encanto que pudiera haber hecho esto. Sabemos que tiene que ver con la Espada de Protección, pero es la tecnología de los Primeros. Me temo que aún no tenemos el conocimiento para cortar el vínculo. Sólo necesitamos más tiempo si queremos resolver este problema".**

Adora podía sentir cómo su corazón se hundía en el suelo de mármol.  **"¿Qué mas opciones tenemos?",**  preguntó desanimada.

 **"Nos gustaría que tú y Catra se quedaran unos días más. Me aseguraré de que tengas un lugar para dormir y alimentos para comer. Mis asistentes van a revisar cada libro como último intento",**  pidió Castaspella con las manos entrelazadas.

 **"Vale. Sí. Nos quedaremos",**  prometió Adora.

 **"Entiendo que Catra no este contenta de estar aquí",**  comentó Castaspella.  **"Y no podemos retenerla aquí contra su voluntad. Si la Horda viene a buscarla, no podemos contraatacar".**

 **"La convenceré"** , prometió Adora. Adora se detuvo mientras procesaba lo que decía: "LA ESPADA". En un instante, Adora abrió la puerta. Para su alivio, tanto Catra como la espada seguían ahí. Catra estaba en la mesa sobre la que yacía la espada, con las manos sobre ella. Catra miró a Adora como si ésta se hubiera vuelto loca.

 **"Puedo acompañaros a vuestra habitación, si queréis..."**  Castaspella sugirió mientras entraba al laboratorio, sin preocuparse por el estallido de pánico de Adora.

 **"¿Unos días?"**  exclamó Catra.

 **"Tal vez menos. Necesitan más tiempo",**  explicó Adora.

Las dos estaban en la habitación que Castaspella les había dado. Tenía dos camas, un vestidor y una gran vidriera. Catra estaba paseando por la habitación mientras Adora explicaba lo que Castaspella le había dicho.

Adora esperaba que Catra dijera algo sobre irse. Ella no lo hizo. Anduvo y anduvo y anduvo y anduvo. Adora se sintió mareada mirándola. Castaspella tenía razón, Adora lo sabía. No pueden retenerla contra su voluntad. Encontraría la forma de irse de alguna manera. Era demasiado intuitiva para que Adora pudiera controlarla.

Eventualmente, llegó el anochecer. Adora había pasado el día vigilando de cerca a Catra. Estaba planeando su fuga. Adora escuchó sus pensamientos sobre las rutas de Mystacor a la Zona del Terror. Ella no hizo comentarios sobre ellos. Sólo escuchaba en silencio.

 **"Esta es para mi!** " Dijo Catra tirándose en la cama mas cerca de la ventana.

Adora no discutió. Se acostó en la otra cama. Era el que ella quería, ya que estaba más cerca de la cómoda. Puso cuidadosamente su espada sobre el tocador antes de trepar por debajo del edredón de color turquesa.

El sueño no fue fácil para Adora esa noche. Se sintió paranoica por los pensamientos de la partida de Catra una vez que escuchó la calma, incluso la respiración que venían de la otra cama. Esperaba que Catra no se decidiera a luchar para salir de Mystacor. Adora odiaría que alguien saliera herida. Por supuesto, Adora podía poner fin a cualquier ataque de Catra con su espada.

Adora se obligó a relajarse. Se concentró en los sonidos suaves y familiares de Catra durmiendo. La calmaba para dormir más eficientemente que cualquiera de los elixires que las curanderas de Luna Brillante le hubiesen dado.

* * *

_¿Adora?_

Adora se despertó inmediatamente con la silenciosa pregunta. Sin embargo, no abrió los ojos ni hizo ningún otro signo externo de que estuviera despierta. Ella mantuvo sus pensamientos en silencio mientras escuchaba.

 _¿Adora? ¿Estás despierta?_  Los pensamientos de Catra volvieron a aparecer. Pasaron los segundos y Adora se quedó quieta. Escuchando como Catra se deslizaba de la cama y empezaba a moverse con sumo cuidado. Los sonidos se acercaron hasta la cabecera de la cama de Adora, haciendo que el latido de su corazón se acelerara.

A pesar de las campanas de advertencia que sonaban en su cabeza, Adora abrió uno de sus ojos para ver a Catra de pie frente a donde yacía su espada. Su mano dudó sobre el mango antes de agarrarla. La levantó con confianza. Adora cerró los ojos cuando Catra se dio la vuelta. Siguió caminando. Adora oyó la ventana abrirse.

Se sentó en la cama y pensó,  _Catra._

Asustada, Catra se giró para enfrentarse a Adora. Ella estaba sosteniendo la espada frente a ella.  _Mierda._

 _Por favor, quédate. Quieren ayudarte,_  suplicó Adora.

Los segundos de silencio que pasaron fueron estremecedores. Finalmente, Catra habló en voz alta,  **"Hasta pronto, Adora".**

 **"Adiós, Catra",**  contestó Adora con una pequeña y decepcionada sonrisa.

Sin decir una palabra más, Catra salió de la habitación por la ventana, con la espada de Adora en la mano.


	6. Chapter 6

 

Adora debería haberla perseguido. Debería haber corrido por el pasillo y avisado a Castaspella. No debería haberla traído aquí. Debería haber sabido que esto iba a terminar así.

Catra se había ido. Y también la espada.

Adora se volvió a dormir, exhausta por los acontecimientos del día y de la noche.

* * *

Catra instó a la roca flotante a volar más rápido. Ella esperaba ver a hechiceras aparecer en el borde de Mystacor. No vino nadie. Nadie la persiguió. Ella era libre.

 _¿Adora? ¡Adora!_  Gritó Catra, esperando una respuesta. No llegó ninguna. Adora estaba dormida.

El alivio inundó a Catra. Se puso la espada de Adora en el pecho. Ahora, todo lo que tenía que hacer era ir a la Zona de Terror y encontrar a Entrapta. Ella puede arreglar todo esto.  _Adora no estará en mi cabeza por mucho más tiempo._

Había algo de verdad en lo que le dijo a Adora. A parte de ella no le importaba que oyera las tonterías que pasaban por su cabeza. Había noventa y nueve por ciento de pensamientos que Adora podía oír. Sin embargo, había otro uno por ciento que ella no podía.

Es difícil determinar el momento exacto en el que comenzaron esos pensamientos. Cuando eran niñas, era una admiración inofensiva por un amiga guay y dura.  _¡Wow, Adora es muy rápida/Adora es muy fuerte!_  todo eso se convirtió en:  _los brazos de Adora son muy bonitos y la cara de lucha de Adora es adorable._

Empeoró a medida que pasó el tiempo.

_¿Cómo es que Adora mantiene su cabello tan bonito?_

_Ojalá Adora me besara._

_¿Por qué no me quiere Adora?_

Catra gruñó ante los fuertes pensamientos que se repetían en su cabeza. Eso es lo que sentía hace mucho tiempo. En verdad, hasta que Adora se convirtió en She-Ra, realmente la amaba. No, ella también la quiso un poco después de eso. Cuando Catra se dio cuenta de que se iba para siempre, los pensamientos se detuvieron. Fueron rápidamente reemplazados.

 _Traidora,_   _no puedo creer que alguna vez fui su amiga._

_Adora se ve tan estúpida con esa espada._

_¿Por qué no **me quiere**  Adora?_

Bueno, algunos pensamientos persistieron. Estaba herida, después de todo. Adora la dejó con poco pesar. Catra se dio cuenta de que nunca la amó. Dolió más que cualquier puñetazo o patada.

Catra lo superó. Adora se había ido así que Catra hizo nuevas amigas. Scorpia y Entrapta no tenían cabello rubio ni ojos azules. Estaban de acuerdo con la alianza de Catra, con la Horda. Entrapta era más inteligente que Adora y Scorpia tenía mejores brazos.

Hubo un período en el que no pensaba en Adora. Se dedicaba a sus asuntos diarios. Pasaba tiempo con sus nuevas amigas y siguió las órdenes de Hordak. Fue perfecto.

Entonces, en un instante, Adora volvió a sus pensamientos. Esta vez, literalmente.

Estuvo bien, al principio. Lucharon y pelearon como deberían hacerlo. Pero rápidamente se convirtió en una broma de amigas. Catra echaba de menos a Adora, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho para pasar de ella. Se estaba cayendo a pedazos de nuevo. Adora, la estúpidamente cariñosa y ocasionalmente ingeniosa y trágicamente bella Princesa del Poder, se apoderaba de la mente de Catra como si nunca la hubiese dejado.

Por eso necesitaba ponerle fin. Porque si Adora descubrió algo...

Aunque no lo hubiera hecho...

Aunque si lo hubiera hecho...

No tiene importancia. Esto no puede suceder. Eso no va a pasar. Catra ha trabajado duro para llegar a donde está ahora y no está dispuesta a dejarlo por una chica.

Incluso si esa chica es Adora.

* * *

Fue una larga caminata desde Mystacor hasta la Zona de Terror. Catra estuvo despierta toda la noche, escabulléndose por los bordes de Luna Brillante y atravesando los Bosques Susurrantes.

Sus pies estaban entumecidos cuando regresó a la Horda. Llamó a la guardia que estaba en la torre de vigilancia. Parecían sorprendidos de verla.

Catra fue escoltada hasta el cuartel general de Hordak por un par de guardias. Parecía que estaba interrumpiendo una reunión tensa. Hordak, Shadow Weaver, Scorpia, Entrapta, y algunos otros Capitanes de la Fuerza estaban sentados alrededor de una mesa con varios mapas dispuestos sobre ella.

 **"Uh... ¿Qué me he perdido?"**  preguntó Catra.

La sala de conferencias se inundo de sensaciones. Scorpia corrió hacia Catra dándole un fuerte abrazo y Entrapta estallo de alegría. Shadow Weaver exigía saber dónde había estado los últimos dos días.

 **"Scorpia, para",**  suplicó Catra antes de que Scorpia la liberara. Respiró profundamente antes de decir:  **"Puedo explicarlo".**

 **"Por favor, hazlo",**  dijo Hordak mientras se inclinaba hacia adelante para estudiarla.

 **"En primer lugar, tengo esto"** , comenzó Catra, revelando la espada que había estado ocultando tras su espalda. La puso sobre la mesa para que sus aliados la admiraran.

Entrapta vitoreó:  **"¡Oh, Dios mío! las cosas que puedo hacer con esto!"**

Hordak sonrió con suficiencia. " **Ciertamente un acontecimiento interesante. ¿Por qué tienes la Espada de la Protección?"**

 **"Me reuní con She-Ra en el Bosque Susurrante para discutir sobre nuestro vínculo telepático y de sus posibles soluciones. Sólo accedí porque quería robar su espada para Entrapta. En pocas palabras, me noqueó. Finalmente escapé con su espada",**  explicó Catra a los ansiosos oídos. Siguió una ráfaga de preguntas. Catra contestó tan sinceramente como lo consideró necesario.

" **¡Pensamos que estabas siendo retenida!"**  exclamó finalmente Scorpia.

 **"Bueno, no lo estoy"** , contestó Catra levantando las cejas.

 **"Pensé que te habías ido voluntariamente a ayudar a nuestros enemigos",**  siseó Shadow Weaver.

Catra apuntó con la espada mientras respondía:  **"Creo que está bastante claro de qué lado estoy".**

Fue Hordak quien habló a continuación. Su voz era profunda y firme.  **"Ordené un ataque a Luna Brillante para recuperarte, tanto si estabas allí voluntariamente como si no. Se suponía que las tropas se irían esta noche."**  Catra abrió la boca para sugerirle que suspendiera el ataque innecesario, pero continuó en silencio:  **"Vamos a seguir adelante con el ataque. Están indefensas sin She-Ra. La victoria podría estar cerca."**

El estómago de Catra se ha revuelto.  **"¡Eso es... eso es maravilloso!**  gritó a pesar de la duda que tenía en su pecho.

Hordak entrecerró los ojos mientras miraba a Catra. " **Se levanta la sesión. Lleva la espada al laboratorio de Entrapta",**  anunció. Catra cogió la espada pero Shadow Weaver la detuvo con una mirada.

 **"Scorpia, ¿por qué no llevas la espada? Es bastante pesada y Catra debe estar cansada",**  sugirió Shadow Weaver mientras la miraba.

Catra puso una sonrisa falsa.  **"Gracias, Shadow Weaver. Qué considerada de tu parte".**

Scorpia, Entrapta y Catra se abrieron camino a través de las retorcidas salas hasta el laboratorio. Catra hizo todo lo posible para mantenerse tranquila, aunque sospechaba que Shadow Weaver la vigilaba de cerca. No tenía motivos para preocuparse, no había hecho nada malo. Fue al Bosque Susurrante a robar una espada. Ella no era una traidora.

 _¿Así que... ya has llegado a casa?_  La voz de Adora sonó en la cabeza de Catra.

 _¡Buenos días, Adora! ¿Dormiste bien?_  Catra saludó con un falso entusiasmo.

 _Como siempre, estupendamente. Aunque parece que he perdido mi espada,_  contestó Adora.  _Te dejé ir porque Castaspella no quería rehenes. Voy a recuperar mi espada en algún momento._

 _Bien, ahora te toca bailar a nuestro ritmo y me vienes exigiendo._   _Buena suerte con eso,_  respondió Catra. Ella ignoró los siguientes pensamientos de Adora sobre amigos y princesas y bla, bla, bla, bla, bla.

El trío entró en el oscuro laboratorio iluminado sólo por el resplandor de neón de la tecnología de Entrapta.

* * *

 **"¿Perdón?"**  Preguntó Castaspella con las cejas levantadas.

 **"Catra se ha ido. Ella se llevo mi espada"** , repitió Adora, intentando que no se notara su humillación.

 **"Oh, cielos",**  dijo Castaspella mientras se pellizcaba el puente de la nariz. "¿ **Qué vas a hacer?"**

Adora frunció el ceño, echando sus ojos al suelo pulido.  **"Voy a volver a Luna Brillante. Con suerte, la Reina Angella sabrá qué hacer".**

Castaspella puso una mano en el hombro de Adora. " **Lo siento, Adora. Esto funcionará al final, lo prometo".**

Adora se sentía exhausta a pesar del hecho de que había dormido más de lo normal. Asintió, poniendo una sonrisa en su cara para aliviar las preocupaciones de la hechicera.  **"Lo sé. Será mejor que me vaya".**

 **"Buena suerte",**  se despidió Castaspella.

Adora hizo el viaje de regreso a Luna Brillante sola. El silencio la molestaba. Nunca había sentido tanta soledad en tan poco tiempo. Se prometió a sí misma hacer las paces con Glimmer y Bow. Tenían razón, después de todo. Y tenía tanto que contarles.

 _¿Quieres callarte?_  Estoy tratando de escuchar Entrapta, Siseo Catra en la mente de Adora.

Adora se congeló mientras procesaba las palabras de Catra.  _¿Acabas de decir Entrapta?_

_Sí, ¿qué pasa con eso? Me está ayudando con tu espada._

Como si Adora no estuviera ya lidiando con lo suficiente, Catra destrozó su mundo un poco más.  _¿Entrapta?_  Repitió Adora, preguntándose si había vuelto a escuchar mal.

_Si. La chica del largo y mágico cabello púrpura._

_Pensé que estaba muerta._

El silencio de Catra que siguió fue casi doloroso para Adora.

 _¡Ah! !Así que de eso se trataba la estatua!_  exclamó de repente Catra.  _No, está muy viva._

 _Será mejor que no me estés mintiendo._  Adora contestó antes de continuar su viaje a Luna Brillante. Tendría tanto, tanto que contar a Glimmer y a Bow.

* * *

Después de una conversación muy extraña con Adora, Catra se recostó en una silla y observó cómo trabajaba Entrapta. La Princesa Dryl era entretenida de ver. Hablaba consigo misma y se reía demasiado a menudo. Su voz y el sonido del teclado rebotaba por las paredes metálicas.

Estaba exhausta después de perderse una noche de descanso. Sin embargo, se dio cuenta de que no podía dormir. Sus ojos estaban pegados al resplandeciente reloj de una de las pantallas del ordenador.

 **"¿Cuándo se van las tropas a Luna Brillante?"**  Preguntó Catra, rompiendo las divagaciones de Entrapta.

 **"En unas cuatro horas",**  respondió Scorpia.  **"Y ni siquiera pienses en unirte. Tienes bolsas bajo los ojos. Deberías dormir."**

 **"Sí",**  estuvo de acuerdo Catra. Cerró los ojos, intentando dormir una siesta rápida.

 _Duerme, duerme, duerme,_  se dijo para sí misma.

 _Eso siempre funciona,_  la voz de Adora sonaba en su cabeza.

 _¿Sigues en Mystacor?_  preguntó con fuerza Catra.

_No, es estoy de camino a Luna Brillante._

La boca del estómago de Catra se encogió.  _Vas a estar allí cuando..._

_¿Cuándo qué?_

_¡Nada!_  Aseguró Catra mientras intentaba no imaginarse a una Adora sin espada tratando de proteger a la gente inocente de Luna Brillante.  _¡Ni siquiera debería importarme!_

 _¿Importarte el qué?_  Interrogo Adora

 _¡Nada!_ Repitió Catra mientras clavaba sus garras en sus manos, debido a la frustración.  **"Voy a dar un paseo. No puedo dormir."**

Scorpia se ofreció a unirse a ella, pero se negó. Catra dio un largo paseo para despejar su mente. Los conocidos pasillos zigzagueantes la relajaron un poco. Sin embargo, la agria sensación que roía su estómago no se detenía.

 **"Necesito llevar de vuelta la espada"** , Dijo en voz alta Catra para que Adora no pudiera escucharla en sus pensamientos.  **"¡No debería! ¡De verdad que no debería! Pero no puedo tener la sangre de Adora en mis manos. No así, al menos".**

De repente, Shadow Weaver apareció en el pasillo en el que estaba paseando.  **"¿Catra? ¿Que te preocupa?"**

 **"De nada, estoy bien** ", negó Catra.  **"Solo estoy un poco cansada."**

Shadow Weaver frunció el ceño.  **"No me creo tu historia. Tienes a Adora en tu cabeza y está jugando contigo. Si encuentro alguna prueba de que estás ayudando a nuestros enemigos..."**

 **"Estás paranoica"** , Dijo Catra desafiándola, poniéndose a la defensiva frente a la oscura hechicera.  **"Y no encontrarás nada."**

 **"Mejor que no",**  dijo Shadow Weaver mientras pasaba de largo.

Catra apretó la mandíbula.  _No puedo creer que lo vaya a hacer._

 _¿Hacer el qué?_  Vino la voz siempre presente de Adora.

 _¡Nada!_  Grito Catra otra vez.

Ella regresó al laboratorio. Inventó la historia de que había otra reunión sobre los planes a Scorpia para esta noche. La princesa salió de la habitación, dejando sola a Catra y a Entrapta.

 **"Entonces, ¿Qué estás haciendo exactamente con la espada?",**  preguntó mientras se acercaba a ella. Estaba resplandeciente y tenía varios cables conectados.

**"Estoy analizando la energía. También la estoy comparando con mi base de datos de artefactos mágicos. La gema del medio es particularmente interesante porque..."**

**"No me importa"** , interrumpió. Catra señaló a una barra de carga en la pantalla. " **¿Qué es eso?"**

 **"La espada se comporta como un ordenador. Actualmente estoy intentando entrar en el cortafuegos para acceder a sus datos. Esa es la barra de progreso",**  explicó Entrapta con entusiasmo, aplaudiendo con las manos.  **"Una vez hecho, estoy segura de que averiguaré qué está causando tu vínculo telepático con Adora."**

 **"Oh, genial",**  dijo Catra sin energía  **"¿Cuánto tiempo va a llevar?"**

**"Es un proceso muy complicado..."**

**"¿Cuánto tiempo, Entrapta?"**  Repitió Catra, Acercándose mas sobre la princesa de pelo púrpura.

 **"Al menos toda la noche",**  contestó Entrapta.

Catra hizo una mueca de disgusto antes de volver a componerse.  **"He oído que hay helado en el comedor."**

 **"¿De verdad?** " Entrapta respiró con incredulidad. Ella salió alegre corriendo del laboratorio.

Finalmente sola, Catra se acercó a la encimera sobre la que descansaba la espada. Sus dedos se enrollaron alrededor del mango levantándola lentamente. De alguna manera, tuvo que sacarse aquella mirada que Shadow Weaver le había dado antes de irse. Sus ojos se fijaron en el gran conducto de ventilación de la habitación. Catra suspiró.

* * *

Cuando Adora regresó a Luna Brillante, inmediatamente fue a contarle a la Reina Angella la terrible noticia. Ella hizo una mueca de dolor ante la expresión de la Reina después de explicar la situación.

 **"No lo creo",**  dijo Angella con un tono casi histérico.  **"¿No tienes tu espada?"**

 **"¡Podemos recuperarla!"**  Aseguró Adora mientras estrechaba salvajemente sus manos en un intento de tranquilizarse

**"Esto es horrible. Glim-!"**

**"¡Espera!"**  Interrumpió Adora. La Reina se detuvo. **"Necesito hablar con ella. Tengo algunas cosas por las que disculparme."**

Angella asintió.  **"Voy a pensar qué hacer con el lío que has creado. Cuando tengas un problema con tus amigos en el futuro, al menos dime adónde vas. Nos tenías a todas muy preocupadas".**

Los ojos de Adora puestos en el suelo.  **"Lo siento."**  Angella se levantó de su trono y Adora lo tomó como una señal para irse.

Adora evitó a Glimmer y a Bow, tratando de pensar lo que quería decirles. Decidió tomar una siesta rápida después de la agotadora noche y el día que había tenido.

Su siesta fue interrumpida por el sonido de las piedras que se lanzaban contra su ventana. Con un bostezo, Adora fue a ver qué estaba causando el ruido. Para su sorpresa, vio a Catra saludándola con la Espada de la Protección.

 _¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?_  preguntó Adora.

 _Ven aquí abajo._  Contestó Catra.

Adora estaba un poco cansada de las payasadas de Catra, pero quería recuperar su espada. Salió de su habitación y bajó por las escaleras hasta la salida más cercana. Catra la estaba esperando allí, apoyada contra una pared.

 **"Hola",**  dijo ella a modo de saludo.

 **"¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"**  Repitió Adora. Puso los hombros rectos y dio un paso intimidante hacia Catra.

 **"Woah quieta ahí!"**  exclamó Catra.  **"No estoy aquí para pelear."**

Adora se relajó un poco. **"¿Quieres hablar?"**

 **"Sí",**  suspiró Catra. Miró fijamente la espada en sus manos.  **"Los soldados de la horda estarán aquí en unas horas, quizá antes."**

Los ojos de Adora buscaron en la cara de Catra una señal de que estaba mintiendo. No encontró ninguna. **"¿En serio? ¿Por qué?"**

Catra levanto la mirada.  **"Estaban planeando salvarme, pero luego aparecí con la espada y los planes cambiaron. Sin She-Ra, Luna Brillante es vulnerable".**  Catra levantó la espada. El sol brillaba desde su borde plateado.  **"Me juego el cuelo estando aquí. Shadow Weaver ya cree que estoy trabajando contigo. Sin embargo, quiero ver a She-Ra caer después de una valiente, valiente lucha, no después de robarle su espada."**

Adora sintió, su estómago se retorcía ante la incertidumbre que había dentro de ella. **"No eres una cobarde."**

Catra se rió.

" **No lo eres. Estás aquí, ahora. Eso es valiente porque recuerdo lo que hace Shadow Weaver con los traidores",**  añadió Adora.

Catra se estremeció antes entregar la espada a Adora.  **"No tengo ni idea de cómo voy a explicar esto. Pero bueno, toma."**

La mano de Adora tembló un poco al coger su espada. Cuando la tocó, una sacudida de energía la sorprendió. También pareció sorprender a Catra.  **"Gracias."**

**"De nada."**

_Podrías quedarte aquí,_  se ofreció Adora internamente, demasiado asustada para decirlo en voz alta.

 _No puedo,_  contestó Catra. _No quiero hacerlo._

Adora frunció el ceño. **"No te entiendo."**

Catra volvió a reírse, su suave sonrisa hizo que el estómago de Adora se arremolinara un poco más.  **"Yo tampoco lo entiendo."**

 **"¿De verdad no te importa?"**  preguntó Adora.

**"¿El qué?"**

**"Acerca de que pueda escuchar tus pensamientos."**

Catra agitó la cabeza. **"Sí me importa. Por eso robé la espada. Se suponía que Entrapta iba a hackearla y arreglar esto, pero iba a tomar demasiado tiempo, estarías muerta si no te la devolvía a tiempo".**

La cabeza de Adora se animó con la mención de la princesa.  **"¿Está realmente viva?"**

 **"Sí"** , contestó Catra.  **"Ella es feliz. La Horda tiene muchas cosas con las que jugar".**

Adora le dio a Catra una sonrisa triste al mencionar a la princesa.  **"Probablemente deberías irte."**

 **"Sí",**  admitió Catra, pero no hizo ningún movimiento para irse.

 **"¿Vas a estar aquí con las tropas de la Horda?"**  preguntó Adora.

 **"No lo sé. Estoy cansada",**  contestó Catra mientras miraba el cielo anaranjado al atardecer.

 **"Ah, cierto"** , contestó Adora.  **"Nos vemos".**

Catra comenzó a caminar hacia atrás. " **Nos vemos. Luego..."**  terminó su frase mentalmente, _hablamos._

Una cálida sensación apareció dentro de Adora mientras miraba como Catra abandonaba el palacio y se dirigía de vuelta a la Zona de Terror. Una vez que estuvo lo suficiente lejos como para verla, Adora apoyó su frente contra la pared más cercana.

 _Tengo tanto, tanto, tanto, tanto que contarles a Glimmer y Bow,_  pensó mientras luchaba contra las emociones que trataban de salir.


End file.
